Transcendence: Gaiden
by JMB Fictional Writing
Summary: We know of Ichigo's travels through Azeroth, his battles and victories, and how his presence has shaped the world and given it a different path. But what of those affected by it? What about the stories of those who have been touched by this Substitute Shinigami and what effects he has had on their lives. Let us see and find out.
1. Zangetsu's Warning

**This is a side story developed to help bridge the gaps in the Transcendence storyline and fix continuity issues with the story. For example this chapter details Zangetsu and his talk with Ichigo in the recent chapter of Transcendence. This will be a compilation of many different events and stories that happened during the time Ichigo was on Azeroth and ties in several characters throughout the story that have been affected by Ichigo. Directly or indirectly.**

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden  
**

 **Fear of the** **Unknown**

He could feel it, something was in the air and the ground, a presence that was causing this. He wouldn't call it reaitsu, or even spiritual pressure, but simple something was here and doing this and he felt it. Made his skin crawl, that was something that he never expected really, and he was even more unnerved when he heard something.

' _Ichigo… we must talk… now…_ '

"Ichigo, what is wrong?" Anaesia asked, yet he didn't give her a reply. "Ichigo?"

He looked up and his frown deepened, what he had just heard did not sound very comforting. It may be the forest frazzling his nerves or just the way things were going today but he felt a knot in his stomach. Zangetsu wanted to talk with him and he needed to do so in private, turning he decided to make that happen.

"I need a moment; I'll catch up in a minute, just need to talk with somebody first." Ichigo replied, his scowl firmly in place and his feet carrying him to a more secluded and less corrupted section of the Bough.

When she gave no further response he picked up the pace, glad that she at least understood he needed some privacy. But now he needed somewhere that no one would find him, and hopefully somewhere that didn't have the presence of rot and decay.

A minute or two later he found one that looked decent enough to use, the leaves were still mostly green and the grass only looked dry rather that outright dead. With his surroundings at least appearing to be lively and peaceful he began to focus his mind.

In a few moments the world began to dim and the colours began to fade away, the slightly breeze disappeared and the world seem to slow to a crawl. When he looked up he found his Zanpakuto standing right in front of him, waiting patiently for Ichigo.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about, Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, frowning as he wanted to know why the Old Man wanted him here.

"Ichigo, I wish to know if you can sense the presence of what is causing the corruption of this forest." Zangetsu asked bluntly, yet the intensity of his stare behind that visor of his brokered that he wasn't being rhetorical or attempting to test him.

Ichigo tried to do as he was told and extend his senses out to try and find what Zangetsu was referring to. He felt the ambient spiritual energies around him, they were very potent here and strong, it reminded him of the Soul Society in a way. Yet he could feel the underlying taint of whatever was infecting the plants here, he could feel it moving and seeping into the flora and consuming its energy and life but leaving behind something else.

"Do you feel it?" Zangetsu asked, freeing Ichigo from his screening attempt.

"Yeah, I can feel something there, but it feels like some kind of energy, like a virus or something is moving through the plants." Ichigo said, even as the world around him passed at a snail's pace he could still feel the corruption spreading quickly. "What the hell is it? I don't even know if something like this is even possible."

"This is the result of some form of entity, be it intended or just an after effect of its arrival, its mere presence is causing the decay and rot we see now." Zangetsu responded, glancing around at the darkened world and grimacing as he looked at the woods.

"Do you know what it is? What is doing this?" Ichigo asked, if this was Theradras than they needed to stop her fast.

He had heard the legend of how she had stripped the entire Desolace of all life, leaving it nothing more than a barren wasteland. If she could do that maybe she was planning on doing the same here, ripping the lifeforce of all energy from the plants and trees to make herself stronger.

"I do not know what is the cause, yet I know that it is something that goes beyond anything you have ever faced before, it is something that's existences fills me with dread." Zangetsu said, while he did not show any emotions his words conveyed them enough.

Ichigo was dumbstruck at the earthshattering proclamation; Zangetsu had said in not so many words that he was afraid of this thing. The Old Man had been a rock and unshakable pillar that had always stayed upright and never allowing himself to be brought low. To hear those words from him, words he never expected to hear from the man who had helped him overcome his own doubts and fears, was in their own right horrifying.

"Ichigo, I ask that you go no further with this, turn away from this mission and this beast that dwells at the end of this journey." Zangetsu said, looking at Ichigo with a gaze that was one half serious and the other something he couldn't quite identify. "I cannot protect you from what is to come, not against something like this, you will not survive against it. Turn back while you still can."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded, shaken from his stupor at the sheer irrationality of the Zanpakuto's words.

This man had never once in his life ever told him to back down or give up, to move forward and never stop, to never hesitate or step back. This man had taught him what he needed to keep him going, to create a mantra in which to remind him of what it means to be himself.

He had dragged him out of the despair and pain he suffered when he came to Azeroth. He suffered from the traumatic memories of his survival in the Nether, being hunted and killing to survive. He had let the fear take hold and hold him back when he should never doubt himself, never be afraid to swing his sword or when an enemy attacks. Zangetsu reminded him of who he was and allowed him to face his demons and conquer them.

"This isn't you! You aren't making any sense! You taught me never go anywhere but forward and not to allow anything to stop me!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the spirit that was contradicting his own wisdom. "How can you be afraid of this thing? After all we have faced how you, of all people, can back down?"

Zangetsu did not reply at first, instead he hung his head as he tried to give voice to his inner turmoil and what he felt while here.

"I see more than you Ichigo, where you fail to grasp at the thin threats of this creature and what it is, I am able to perceive just what it is." Zangetsu replied. "I can feel it taking the energies away from here, turning them towards something foul and evil, the very energy being turned towards malevolence darker than the souls of the most twisted of Hollows."

He could feel the particles being changed, the very essence and presence within each one being turned towards something twisted and heinous. It was as if the very entity that now corrupted this Bough intended to turn the very essence of the spiritual energies here from a serene aura to one of malice.

While it was known that entities that live in specific places for a time would leave an imprint on the land, such as Hueco Mundo being filled with such despairing energies that sapped the life from you. The Bough was once the same, a tranquil forested area that made one feel safe and almost allowed them to rest.

"You can feel it, this place is being fed the same twisted dark aura that exuded from the being that casts it, and his influence is stronger through the portal to the Dream." Zangetsu said. "If he can expand his influence and cause this kind of taint than you do not want to face him in the flesh."

Ichigo was silent all the while, his eyes never leaving the Zanpakuto spirit that continued to try and dissuade the substitute from continuing this mission. He couldn't believe what Zangetsu was trying to do, he respected him and often listened to his wisdom because it never led him astray. But he couldn't listen to this, words spoken out of fear and doubting his resolve to face what is causing this corruption.

"I have followed your instructions for a long time Zangetsu, every time you helped me I had faith that you would lead me in the right direction and I was never disappointed." Ichigo said, his words were calm and direct. "You have been there to pick me up and push me on when no one else could; you helped me when I was my weakest. On the precipice of defeat you were there when I needed you, before anyone else."

Ichigo's gaze hardened and his resolve had not been shaken even with the enigmatic words from the Zanpakuto spirit.

"I have people here counting on me, I will never abandon them when they need me at a moment like this." Ichigo continued, stepping forward and standing right in front of the black cloaked Zanpakuto. "Even if they have an army ready to aid in stopping this, and have a full proof plan, I will still be there to help them, because in the end I will do what I am meant to do regardless if I am called to do it or not."

He turned from his Zanpakuto spirit, ever so noticeably the world began to return to its natural pace and the colours that were washed out now began to return. Ichigo continued to trek away but not before giving Zangetsu one final message.

"I don't know what it is you felt, but I have faced all kinds of things that scared me and thought I would never win against." Ichigo continued. "But I faced them and no matter the obstacle or enemy before me I will not surrender until I am victorious. You taught me that, to fight not for the hell of it, not just to survive, fight to win. That is what I am going to do here."

With those final words he left the clearing, the world returned to its normal hue, he would meet back up with Iyeana and get underway. Even as his mind lingered on Zangetsu's warning, one that refused to be forgotten and cast off like an unimportant piece of trivia. He knew that ignoring his council was a bad move, so he would learn about this enemy and make the decision on his own.

But as Zangetsu returned to the young Substitute's Inner World he couldn't help but growl in frustration at Ichigo's stubbornness. The one time he had asked him to follow a direction where his survival was key, that required him to run and escape, he refused to listen.

'My own fault it seems, I taught him to overcome doubt and fear, and yet I try to take away his courage.' Zangetsu mused.

But deep down he knew that whatever was causing this was something he could not face, an entity that could inspire such fear in him. He recalled the memories of feeling like this before, one that was not his own and neither belonged to Ichigo. A fear of a single man and the ruthless savagery he employed to achieve victory, it was a fear that begets respect.

"But this is not the same." Zangetsu said, this fear was more primal and horrifying, what he sensed and felt touched him and shook him to the core.

Not because of what it felt like, the energy and very souls of the Bough were drenched in malevolence and wickedness, but what happened when he touched that energy. It was for only a moment but he was certain, when he touched and felt this evil, something else touched him and looked right back into him.

Never before had something inspired this kind of fear within him, not even the Flame God one thousand years ago. This… was so much worse.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Highborne Side Stories Part 01

**Part 1/5 of the Highborne Backstory Segment.  
**

 **Maluineth and Tylarwin have a discussion in the underground tunnels of Ethel Rethor, their conversation in regards to a possible conspiracy.**

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden**

 **The Discussion**

Maluineth limped alongside Tylarwin, both descending the steps into the depths of the tunnels beneath the city's main streets. They had both walked from the palace after the attempted infiltration of Codexia, on Maluineth's request Tylarwin escorted her to the holding cells.

Both were on their way to interrogate Mordent Evershade who had been captured less than twenty minutes before. Yet her request for the Captain of the Guard's presence was not directly linked to the interrogation.

"We are alone now, what is it you wanted to speak with me upon?" Tylarwin inquired, words bland and holding the distinct militaristic tone that most highly trained warriors possessed.

"I have recently come across some information I think you should be privy too." Maluineth replied, pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Tylarwin.

He held it up, ignoring the tearing along its sides and instead focusing on the list of items on the parchment.

"What is this?" Tylarwin asked, scanning each name and coming to not conclusion as to the purpose.

"These are some of the artefacts that have been collected from Shari'adune, but these ones have gone missing from our vaults." Maluineth stated.

Tylarwin looked at her for moment, raising an eyebrow and then turning it into a deeply creased frown.

"That is something you should take up with your Relic Keepers, not me." Tylarwin said, thinking that she brought him here so he could reclaim her lost property.

"I take it up with you because they went missing while I fought against the Primal Spirits, and they were taken by Mildreas." Maluineth replied, this getting the expected surprise from the Captain of the Guard.

"Mildreas stole from your vaults? That is a bold claim to make, is there any proof of this?" Tylarwin asked, accusing a fellow noble was a very serious thing and would require a good deal of proof.

"His son, he was the one that provided a list to his father who then had them stolen by agents within the Shen'dralar." Maluineth replied, scowling as she knew that there were traitors within her order. "But I also uncovered that while he has people under his thumb in the Shen'dralar he also has several within the Guard."

Tylarwin stopped and whirled on the battered Archmage, narrowing his eyes as he glared into her brilliant orbs. She was suggesting that Mildreas was buying off his own warriors? He didn't believe it, that his fellows would actually betray him to that man.

"Impossible, my warriors have more honour than that." Tylarwin replied, scoffing at the possibility that his warriors would turn.

"But it is true, the man had already gathered allies within my order and yours is next." Maluineth said, trying to make him see reason. "He is trying to strengthen his hold over the people, with the Shen'dralar and the Guard he could take over the entire city. Especially with the artefacts he stole and the purpose he is using them for, he might have the power now to challenge you."

"What do you mean?" Tylarwin said, his expression a grim one.

"The Brazier of Elune and Elune's Handmaiden were just two of the artefacts taken, and from what I had been told he has used them to enchant his soldiers." Maluineth said, recalling the powers of the Brazier and Handmaiden clearly.

The Brazier of Elune had the power to give any who wiped the ashes over their body to be given incredible healing that could treat nearly any wound. In great enough quantities it could even repair internal organs and even replace lost limbs, but that would require an abundant amount of sacrificial food or fur.

The Handmaiden of Elune was capable of taking the magical energies within items and converting it into raw magical energies that could be inscribed onto new artefacts. Often these enchantments were hard to control and manage, but Mildreas had taken another tool to help with that flaw. With it he could offer enchanted armour and weapons to his personal soldiers, but like the Brazier it required weapons and armour to be broken at the base of the fountain.

Both required a substantial sum of materials to work and yet they had no idea where he could get it from.

"I see." Tylarwin replied, looking at the two mentioned items on the list and the notes on them. "How many warriors does he have?"

"Twenty five were part of his personal routine, those were lost in Maraudon. But beyond that I do not know, had could have many more warriors on his side than we know." Maluineth replied.

Tylarwin thought for a moment, he had just over one hundred men under his command at the moment. All of whom were within the city, the rest were lost in Maraudon after their failed attempt to kill Mordent.

"This will require some investigation." Tylarwin said, before giving one more glance to the other objects on the list. "I can understand why he has the Handmaiden and Brazier, alongside the Chisel and Hammer set, but what of the rest that were taken?"

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out. He stole a lot, along with two Artefacts that fell into Mordent's hands that were used by him to get inside the city." Maluineth said, knowing that the Raiment's of General Yaiden and Star Blade had been given to Sylerian.

"This is not pleasant news to hear, I think we best see to investigating our own forces for possible corruption." Tylarwin said, deep down he was vengeful at the man that would try to taint his order and warriors. "You have my thanks for alerting me of this, I never would have suspected it from that man or my own warriors."

"No thanks are necessary, only that we discover what Mildreas is up to." Maluineth said. "I think we should also bring this to A'oraen's attention as well, to let him know what Mildreas has been up to."

Tylarwin agreed, if Mildreas is making a play for power than the Head Councillor was likely in the firing line. Mildreas was always a coy and aggressive character, to think he would go to these lengths should have been such a surprise to them.

"I will call for a meeting, but I think it is best we mention only the Artefacts that were stolen and see to it that they are returned." Tylarwin suggested. "If he suspects that there is more afoot than just him stealing artefacts he might do something rash. Let him think we know little so when we investigate he cannot cover his tracks."

A prudent move on Tylarwin's behalf, it would be a good idea to make sure that no one knows of the possibility of corruption within the Highborne ranks. The less Mildreas was aware of their knowledge the better their odds were that they could uncover his plot.

"Good, but maybe a little testimony from our recent captive could be useful. If he fought against Sylarian in Maraudon than maybe we can use that, claiming him as the source of the leak." Maluineth said, before she smiled slightly at the thought of finding Mordent in his cell bound in chains.

Protecting Caelyb would be important in this, if Mildreas grew aware of his sons betrayal than there is no telling what the man might to do him. Keeping him alive and close to his father would be important, the more he sees gives Maluineth more evidence to turn against the old bastard.

"A wise decision." Tylarwin said, rounding the corner ahead of Maluineth and coming to a halt.

His expression tightened and his hand grasped the hilt of his blade, drawing it he rushed forward before Maluineth could ask what was wrong. Stepping around the corner she realized what had caused the Guard Captain such concern.

On the ground were the beaten forms of the guards protecting the cells, all of them unconscious and their wards gone. Rushing forward she looked into the cell to find everyone had indeed escaped and left their captors bloodied and shamed.

She seethed as she realized that the enemy of her family had escaped right under her nose, but how was it possible for him to escape? He was weakened and disarmed, how was it possible that no one realized.

"What happened?" Tylarwin said, kneeling before a barely conscious knight.

"Mages… when we… when we locked up Mordent… Mages attacked us… we didn't see them…" He said, struggling to speak coherently.

"Mordent wasn't alone when he entered the city." Tylarwin said, glaring at the adjacent passageways. "The passageways through here are sealed, there is no way they could have done deeper underground. They have to be hiding throughout the city."

The levels that had not been cleared and contained by the Guard were too dangerous to occupy, the Naga and Elementals that resided down there would make short work of any intruder. Their only way out was up, they had to be hiding in a secluded part of the city, there was no other option.

"Call the Shen'dralar, have them search the districts and I will do the same with the Guard." Tylarwin said, rising up and moving for the exit.

Maluineth remained in place looking at the empty cells and thinking of the man that had been a constant thorn in her side. Mordent had never truly gone against her before, in fact they barely knew each other really. But what he had done to her father alongside Prince Tortheldrin had left him broken and dead to the world.

Her father had suffered for his attempt to stop that madman from murdering the majority of their people back in Eldre'thalas. Staging a coup with many mages and warriors that would follow him, it had failed spectacularly and he was cast down and his magic sealed. Runes burned into his flesh and paraded around like an animal, condemned by the remaining populace as the cause of the slaughter.

He was cast down into the lower section of the city, as a hermit to rot away as the lower wards of the city decayed with him.

"You conniving snake." Maluineth growled, recalling his taunt to her back in the Sanctum.

She had spared him and he wanted her to do it so that he could come here and free his allies, he had tricked and manipulated her. That had been a blow to her pride, one so severe that she was certain she staggered in place when she realized it.

"I will find you! Place you in chains and make you suffer Mordent Evershade!" Maluineth turned and moved for the exit, she would need her entire order in on this.


	3. Highborne Side Stories Part 02

**Part 2/5 of the Highborne Backstory Segment.  
**

 **Maluineth recalls the meeting the previous night and wonders on the motives of Mildreas, while a startling revelation is revealed to her.**

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden**

 **The Lies are Unravelled**

Maluineth leaned back into her chair and tries to relax for the night, a night followed by a day and one more night had passed since her Sanctum was attacked. Mordent had seen fit to strike her within her own abode, attempting to reclaim the prize he had stolen so long ago.

While had been captured he had orchestrated his escape even before his incarceration, knowing full well of his internment. Using it as a means to free his colleagues that had also been imprisoned beneath the city streets, it was a cunning plot. One she should have expected from that sly snake.

It had caused her some grief over the last day, for already rumours have been spreading of Mordent and the Nobles plots for dominion and evil. Mordent was giving the people ideas that the nobility that led them were just as corrupt and dangerous as their former Prince. As much as she would have scoffed at the man's attempts she had to accept the fact that they were taking root.

There was discontent amongst the populace, people actually questioning if their leaders were going down the same corrupt path as their former lord. It was a shock to her that the people would be so easily led astray by Mordent and his lies.

'But, he is not wrong that there is corruption in our ranks.' Maluineth conceded, recalling the meeting from last night.

She had been called to an emergency late night meeting; it had originally pertained to learning of Mordent and his return to the city. Along with the rumours that were beginning to spread amongst the populace. But Tylarwin had been able to redirect the conversation quite easily thanks in no part to Mildreas and his attempt to sneer at the Guard Captain and his lack of ability to capture Mordent.

While they had cornered the man he was strangely able to turn the conversation around and actually make himself out to not be the villain of their report. Instead he looked to be a father attempting to protect his son, albeit in an exceedingly extreme case.

"He took all these artefacts." Maluineth said, looking at the list she still carried on her person. "But it doesn't make sense."

* * *

" _What artefacts did you employ?" Maluineth inquired, she wanted a list of all that was taken. She knew some of what had been taken but she wanted to know exactly what was lost to this man and see if they could be retrieved._

" _Raiment's of General Yealdan and Allaminar, the Star Blade. They had been given to my son personally." Mildreas replied, calmly and oddly with no scathing tone or remark on his lips. "I had hoped that with the impervious armour and powerful blade he could overcome Codexia and Mordent. I was wrong it would seem."_

 _Maluineth nodded her head at the statement, yet she had some other thoughts on the matter on which contradicted the words that left that man's mouth. Yet she did not speak, only waiting for him to continue to speak and learn what else he had taken._

" _I had taken the Handmaiden Statue and the Brazier, used their potent magical abilities to enhance my warriors so that they could traverse those dark caverns and have a chance to survive." Mildreas moved on, a frown finally appearing on his face as he moved to protect himself. "It did little I am afraid."_

" _Enough with the regrets and unpleasantness, list the items taken and your purpose for taking them. We do not need dramatizations." Tylarwin stated, folding his arms and giving the Noble a hard stare._

 _Mildreas' glare returned quickly at the interruption yet he spoke not a word, instead chose to fight down the rising ire in favour of calm. He was able to gain it after a hard struggle, yet it still took him a moment to continue on._

" _Very well, I will be sure to keep my words to a minimum and that of a drawl report." Mildreas replied, deciding to spite the Guard Captain by speaking in an equally bland tone._

 _Tylarwin narrowed his eyes at the man but said nothing._

" _How did you harness the power of the Brazier and Handmaiden?" Maluineth inquired. "One required something to be sacrificed to the flames, often life or something that can be consumed. While the latter requires objects of importance to be shattered at its base, often a weapon is used, so where did you gather so many?"_

 _Mildreas was silent for a moment._

" _The reagents for the Brazier were procured from a Graveyard not far from the Mountain, mostly large animal bones from the looks of it." Mildreas replied smoothly, almost as if he was being smug about it. "The Handmaiden we fed the weapons left behind by the Naga, along with some gathered from the Centaur that were shipped back along with the bones."_

 _Maluineth narrowed her eyes slightly, that would make sense. She would have accepted that answer had his response not felt so arrogant and assured, as if he was some trickster that thought he had duped those that listened._

" _Now… I used the Cup of Elune as well." Mildreas said, moving on. "I used the waters to cleanse the armour and weapons of my warriors, intending to use them to remove any residual magical forces that would interfere with the Handmaiden's waters when they were enchanted."_

 _Maluineth raised an eyebrow there, he used the sacred waters of the Cup to cleanse the armour. The Cup was meant to be used to wash one's eyes to allow them to remove the restrictions and limitations that bind them to the material. It is said that it opens them to greater things in the universe, or so it is said._

 _Often it can grant visions of the past and future and even allow one to see spirits. But it is said to be one that cleanses all that are washed so maybe Mildreas misunderstood the actual purpose of the Cup._

" _I assume you also used the Enchanting Chisel and Brush with the waters from the Handmaiden?" Maluineth inquired._

" _Correct, the Handmaiden may be able to gathering the magical energies from the weapons but channelling those energies into legitimate enchantments was impossible." Mildreas replied, nodding towards Maluineth for her keen observation._

 _The Brush and Chisel were enchanting tools used by their people to write runic script onto armour, often with magically imbued paint. Then the Chisel would be hammed over the printed rune and the rune would engrave itself onto the armour as it was hammered in. It was actually a common tool for the smiths and craftsman of the cities close to Zin-Azshara, but beyond it was much more rare._

 _But beside that she wanted to know what he wanted with the other artefacts, for the ones he took were not something he can explain away so easily._

" _The Seal of_ _Sulayman, what did you need that for?" Maluineth asked, it was almost exciting to see what excuse he could pull out of thin air to protect himself._

" _Shari'adune, I need the Seal to lock away the demons in the ruins." Mildreas replied. "After the capture of the Primal Spirits your forces were busy tending to the pylons and recovering. I saw to it that we recover any more artefacts from the ruins before they become lost to us."_

 _Maluineth narrowed her eyes, it would seem that the man was a lot smarter in coming up with excuses than she last thought. Although she found it strange that he would simply go to_ _Shari'adune to collect more artefacts, if there were any left._

" _Did you find any artefacts?" Maluineth asked._

" _Sadly I had to depart, it would seem that the Kaldorei have an outpost there. I noticed several of them watching me from afar, luckily they didn't attack while I searched." Mildreas replied. "Besides I intended to clear the ruins and send out search parties, I wasn't about to go digging in that ruin alone."_

 _The casual rebuttal from the man almost made her believe that he wouldn't degrade himself to manual labour to search for relics._

" _What of the rest?" Tylarwin asked._

" _Tyet, the Blood Amulet. The_ _Palangine and Wast, the Staff of Dominion." Mildreas replied._

 _Maluineth nodded her head, those were the last of the relics that she knew had been taken._

" _The reason being?" Tylarwin asked._

" _The Tyet is a powerful gem that bestows life and reincarnate the dead, I thought to give it to my son so that nothing would befall him in the Mountain. Sadly the requirements to use the gem were something I was unable to acquire." Mildreas replied._

 _Maluineth knew what he meant, the Tyet was a jewel that was used to punish those who wore it. It was given to those who personally displeased Queen Azshara, given as a gift to be worn only for it to slowly and painfully strip the life from you. It was infamous amongst the upper echelon of the Highborne and one to be feared, for displeasing the queen often involved it being sent to you._

 _Last she heard it had been sent to a Princess in_ _Shari'adune, considering that the gem was found on a corpse it was more than likely it had done the deed the Queen had sent it out to do. But how could Mildreas not know of the gems powers? It was not meant to restore life but take it away, unless there were things he knew more about than herself._

" _The Palangine and Wast were to go to my son as well, I had thought to arm him accordingly but he brazenly rebuffed my concerns and only took the armour and sword with him." Mildreas said, and from the irritation in his tone it was likely that was probably the one truth about it._

 _She wanted to scream at the sheer ludicrosity of the moment and the fact that Mildreas nearly lost two more powerful artefacts to the enemy. Yet she held her tongue, knowing full well that the man was not a fool and was being quite careful how he spoke right now. Revealing his hand would draw too much attention towards herself, if he got too suspicious their investigation would be ruined._

 _Yet she suspected that the Palangine and Wast were for himself, after all the cloak was likely more powerful than even the Raiment's of General Yealdan. They were carved from the body of a Primal God, one of the beings that inhabited Hyjal and ruled the mountain._

 _While Wast was formed from special crystals and wood that had bathed in the stream of an unearthed Layline. It coursed with power and was directly connected to it, feeding the staff with unimaginable power. In fact it was a wonder why they had not decided to use that to harvest magic instead of from the spirits._

" _Is that all?" Tylarwin asked._

" _No, I also acquired the Family tome of the Moonscribe Family."_

* * *

Maluineth slammed her fist into the desk as she recalled how the meeting and how it went from there. While she had heard his claims to why he took the artefacts she knew that they were nothing but lies to cover up his true intentions.

Mildreas was a man who was ambitious and wanted power above all else, the past has shown her exactly what that man was capable of. He suggested the genocide of all life in the Desolace, killing every living being that dwelled in this place. To use the storm and the Heart to create a storm so powerful that it would wipe out everything.

'I am surprised A'oraen would accept the proposition, it is terribly similar to what Prince Tortheldrin committed within the walls of Eldre'thalas.' Maluineth mused.

At first she had thought it to be A'oraen's plan to exterminate their enemies, coming from him at first had not sounded so diabolical. Yet now that she realizes that the true masterminds behind the suggestion and plot were Mildreas she couldn't help but shudder and feel sick. Something about the man reeked of corruption and evil, a greed for more than magic can provide for them or anything else material and immaterial in the world.

"What are you up to?" Maluineth murmured, his plans had to involve something dark and twisted to match his equally corrupt soul.

Yet nothing came to mind right away, for his taking of the artefacts had obviously been to ensure that the forces he sent to Maraudon returned victorious. He was attempting to garner praise and favour. He also seemed to be making attempt to claim artefacts from Shari'adune. But he gained nothing from it, and from the looks of things he did not bring any artefacts back with him.

'Why would he need the Seal of Sulayman for?' Maluineth mused, why acquire the ring that allows for demons to be sealed into the gems on the ringlet?

"Lady Moonscribe."

Taken from her thought she turned to the door to find a serf waiting for her, hands behind his back and waiting for her permission to enter.

"Enter." Maluineth said, standing from her chair and waiting for the man to stand before her. "What is it?"

"My lady, I come from the vault to you on Erdunor Whitespire's orders. It concerns some of the artefacts that were taken by Mildreas." He responded quietly, his words low and eyes shifting to the door in suspicion as if thinking someone may be listening to their conversation.

Maluineth raised a brow at the behaviour, it was obvious that he was suspicious of something and that was of concern.

"What is wrong with the artefacts?" Maluineth asked.

"When we were transporting them back to the vaults we found them laced with a magical energy." The serf replied.

"What kind of energy?" Maluineth inquired, confused by this line of dialogue. What could have been found on those magical artefacts that had this serf so concerned?

"The Fel, my Lady."

Maluineth was motionless for a few second, however her mind was going through a hundred possible and horrible scenarios regarding that single word. Without waiting for further explanation she grasped her staff and ran for the door, she needed to get to the vault and see what was going on herself.


	4. Highborne Side Stories Part 03

****Part 3/5 of the Highborne Backstory Segment.****

 ** **Maluineth shares her fears with Tylarwin, asking him to search for the evidence needed to expose him. What he finds is more horrifying than he ever imagined.  
****

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden**

 **Corruption most Foul**

Tylarwin raised an eyebrow as he looked at the basin before him, a simple stone plinth supporting an even more simple bowl. But apparently this object was the Cup of Elune, the so called washing bowl that was said to be used by the priestesses of Shen'dralar. It could bestow visions of faraway realms, be it at a distance or even into the spiritual realm.

Hard to believe such a simple looking thing held such power, perhaps he had spent too long in Eldre'thalas and the upper court. It may have skirted his views on how power often is associated with beautiful craftsmanship and grandiose ornamenting.

"I fail to see anything of note." Tylarwin said, wanting to know why she had dragged him here to look at the artefact that Mildreas had stolen and then returned.

Was she making a complaint? Considering how volatile she had been of late and how hard she seemed to be trying to maintain her anger it was no surprise. It was almost shocking how much effort she was going into in order to try and keep her hatred towards Mordent alive.

"That is because you are looking and not sensing." Maluineth replied, stepping around and gesturing to the Cup again. "Look with your magical senses rather than your eyes, they will see and feel what I came here to discuss."

Tylarwin again was wondering where Maluineth was going with this but chose not to argue and extend his senses to try and determine what was amiss with the artefact. His skills in the art of magic were not as refined as a true mage, yet he should have enough control over what magical energies he had within to at least do that much.

It took only a few moments for him to sense the arcane energies of the Cup, not as powerful as he expected them to be. Yet he noticed something amiss, a sudden flare of some other dark energy emanating from within the very stone of the artefact. He retreated from it as it seemed to flare from his probing.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Maluineth asked.

"Yes, what was that?" Tylarwin asked, turning to the Archmage.

"The Fel." Maluineth said, scowling as she spoke the dark utterance.

Tylarwin's eyes widened slightly, that was something he had not expected to hear from the woman. He quickly wracked his brain for a possible explanation, some came up but he did not know if any of them were preferable over the others.

"Was it exposure to the demons in Shari'adune?" Tylarwin said, there had been requests for him to send out guard detachments to protect the magi as they scour the ruins.

The Satyr's infect that entire region and before their arrival demons and other foul creatures would regularly occupy elven ruins. They likely have been occupying them for millennium, that long period of exposure would surely saturate the relics with this taint. No matter how small it may be.

"Many of the artefacts were exposed and tainted, that is why they are in the vaults being cleansed." Maluineth said. "We actually extracted some of the sap from the trees that Codexia created in Mannoroc Coven and Shadowbreak Ravine, it has shown to be able to absorb and remove Fel taint. We had hoped to use it to do the same with these artefacts and it worked."

They had observed that the trees created by Codexia in the demonically infested ruins had been powerful enough to absorb the corruptive energies of the Fel and not be tainted. In fact it collected these energies and stored them in fruits that slowly evaporated the Fel taint and left behind fruit filled with arcane energies. Extracting these fruits had been a plan but the sap was also something they were interested in as it was capable of absorbing the fel taint from anything it was smothering over.

"Then what is the problem?" Tylarwin asked.

"The Cup was one of the artefacts that was cleansed and rendered pure, when we ran out of the sap we had intended to later use the Cup to remove the taint from smaller objects but never came around to it." Maluineth replied. "Somehow this artefact and all of the others taken by Mildreas have been exposed to the Fel."

That was concerning, if they had been previously cleansed and exposed to this level of taint it could only mean that the energies that were present were highly potent. But that was not what was most chilling of these revelations, it was who was in possession of these artefacts when such corruption and taint occurred.

"You suspect that he is responsible then?" Tylarwin inquired.

"I do, and I want you to investigate." Maluineth asked.

Tylarwin knew very well why she asked him and even brought him here in secret, so to not rouse the suspicion of Mildreas towards the possibility that he knew about the Guard. As of this moment only Maluineth would be suspected of anything, and would likely have eyes and ears open for anything she might know.

"I will begin immediately, and have my most trusted men on the case." Tylarwin replied, turning and moving for the doorway.

"Let me know what you find." Maluineth gave in farewell.

* * *

Tylarwin had not spoken to her since yesterday morning, dusk was soon approaching and he had yet to find the evidence he needed to prove that Mildreas had committed any wrongdoing. Sad to say that his investigation had been mostly focused on using the search for Mordent Evershade as a cover to find the location of Mildreas and his secret study.

Sadly Mildreas was quite elusive in his way and attempting to find him was impossible, although there were others that could help him in this matter. He had been keeping close observation upon the two fellow nobles, Elaallaes and Nytheas were most definitely allied with the man.

"Is this accurate?" Tylarwin inquired.

"Yes, the private stocks reserved for the Court have not been touched." Ylannul Truerage was one of Tylarwins most trusted and dedicated lieutenants.

When his Guard had been ordered to massacre the people in the lower wards of Eldre'thalas over a thousand years ago Ylannul had gone against orders.

While he was captured and detained Tylarwin did not have him executed, instead he promoted him because it was a show of character. Tylarwin did not believe in what he did back then, and if there was anyone he could trust to make sure another evil did not transpire this man was the one he could trust to do it.

"Not a single drop in the five days since the Spirits were captured, that is unusual." Tylarwin mused, narrowing his eyes in suspicion of what this little titbit of information could mean.

Each Noble had their own private stock of Draught that was for their personal use, usually divided into daily shares. While it was said that they would get equal amount as the people, the truth was that the Noble court received doubt the rations. He made an example of himself with only a single ration a day, while Maluineth based on this report seemed to be drinking it as fast as it came in.

Mildreas, Elaallaes and Nytheas, however, did not seem to have taken a single bottle from their private stashes. Not a single withdrawal was noted from Mildreas.

Thinking back to the meeting two nights ago he recalled that Mildreas was the only one not partaking of the Draught, Elaallaes and Nytheas did so but sparingly. Strange for a man who was suffering from the strain of the addiction as much as any of them would not partake of it. But it was even more suspicious that he didn't have the normal signs of arcane starvation.

'But he was clearly agitated, more than usual.' Tylarwin mused.

They were onto something.

"Have keeping tabs on Elaallaes and Nytheas been beneficial?" Tylarwin inquired.

"There is one thing that is interesting. A serf regularly brings a Draught to their room, daily I might add and from the requisition sheet here they are not taking it from their own stashes. Or as they taking it from anywhere else distributing the Draught." Ylannul replied, crossing his arms and frowning in mimicry of his superior. "Question is: where is this Draught coming from?"

"Nowhere good." Tylarwin replied, scowling as he rose from his seat and moved for the doorway. "I need to take part in this personally, no more waiting for results."

He had a thought for a moment.

"Where is Caelyb Greenearth?"

"Last I was informed he was at the Palace, currently on some kind of errand." Ylannul replied.

More than likely he was on an errand from his father, that man had little care for his offspring. He was willing to sell his daughter to earn another's favour. Expressing exasperation that his son died in Maraudon rather than come back alive, not even that show he performed during the previous gathering convinced him that Mildreas was sincere. The man cared only about power and what others could do for him, Caelyb was a perfect example of what happens to those who displease him by not being of use.

Tylarwin intended to use that to his advantage and learn where he was keeping those artefacts before he had to return them.

He moved through the maze of halls and spoke with his guards occasionally, making sure to speak only to those he had known personally and quite well. Soon he had an idea where Caelyb was, down in the streets preaching to the masses regarding the recent rumours that had been spread by Mordent Evershadw and the rogue elements of the Shen'dralar.

Exiting into the Plaza he glanced ahead towards the massive pylon that the Draught was being distributed. One of several across the city but this one was the most visited, often because of the sudden market that was slowly taking form across the circular court.

Hundreds gathered around the pylon to receive their daily rations from the Shen'dralar mages that extracted and stored it in porcelain jars. Yet his eyes followed the voice of the one who preached to the masses as they gathered to gain their elixir. Circling the crowd he found Caelyb finishing up his speech.

"Drink and feel the wholeness that has escaped our reach for so many centuries, no longer will our people starve and grovel for our needed Draught. No longer will we be divided by uncertainty and the ravages of hunger." Caelyb said, soothingly speaking to the crowd and allaying any fears they may have had.

With the Draught it was easy, the euphoric feeling you receive from a few sips is more than enough to make one susceptible to the right words.

"All will receive their fair share and no one will take from you, this is yours to have and enjoy. Remember that and the other gifts that have been given to you, remember that this is what it is meant to be like when a people are ruled by the good and righteous." Caelyb finished, smiling as he waved to the people when he descended from the stage.

"Excellent work, you certainly know how to work a crowd." Tylarwin said, taking the young mage by surprise. "Along with subtlety make the people think better of the nobility. It is good that you have the best interests of the Nobility at heart, considering how well you serve some."

Caelyb looked a little uncomfortable with speaking with the Guard Captain in an informal capacity, for the mage was not one to fraternize outside of his duties. But he was hoping that in that awkwardness that the boys guard was down.

"Tell me how your father is, he has not been noticed beyond the Palace – or within it for that matter – I was hoping to discuss several matter with him." Tylarwin asked, leading the boy back towards the palace and hoping to not set off any suspicions outside the palace.

"He delves into his studies, I am not privy to them." Caelyb replied.

"I see, but I still require to break words with him. Do you know where I can speak with him? Where he has run off too?" Tylarwin inquired, keeping his words light and casual so that the boy does not think this a serious or professional request.

From the way he was handling it there was obvious tension, the boy's social inelegance was Tylarwin's advantage at the moment. As they ascended the steps he looked at the boy in a queer manner, expressing his confusion for his lack of response and reaction.

"Well?" The single word seemed to do more than the dozen others before.

"I am sorry… I cannot help you." Caelyb replied, moving for the door in a quick manner.

"How is your sister?" Tylarwin inquired, words more serious and possessing the gruff of a typical soldiers.

This had caught the mage by his heels and stopped him, he looked back to Tylarwin in surprise. Yet the Guard Captain placed a hand on his back and pushed him lightly forward, signalling him to keep going.

"I need to know where your father is, this is an important matter that concerns Maluineth and the artefacts he returned to her." He made sure to catch his eyes with his own, expressing the seriousness of the matter.

Caelyb was silent for a moment, unwittingly he had only just realized that now that they were within the Palace halls that the conversation from before was a ruse. But now that he was alone with the man, only the guards that lined the hall that were present were all subservient to the man he now spoke with.

"Where is he?" Tylarwin asked.

"I do not know My Lord." Caelyb replied.

"Do not lie to me, your father is a master of the art and can escape my prejudice but you cannot." Tylarwin warned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Catching onto the lingering threat he tried to salvage the situation.

"I cannot tell you, he thinks ill of me now and if I do something to displease him…"

"When he is threatening the entire populace of this city your own sake comes at a second to the rest of our people." Tylarwin replied. "I need to know where he was with those Artefacts, now."

"My Lord…"

"There is a taint here, of corruption not only of rank but also magic." Tylarwin said, catching the mage by surprise and with some terror. "One that we both know of and only one of us is willing to seek out and tear away if need be. The only thing that is important right now is how loyal you are, to either the people or to him."

Tylarwin held the mage's gaze for a few seconds and waited for him to cave in to the demand, he knew that he wouldn't protect his father. The man was willing to do everything in his power to achieve his own goals and his family was not above such manipulations. His own wife had been a tool to procreate children to gain allies and favour in certain circles. Caelyb was lesser than that, for he was a failure in his father's eyes and seen as nothing but a broken wand that could be used for some menial task.

"North-Western side of the city, just south west of the docks you will find a single building. Enter through the sewers, it is the safest way in where you won't be seen." Caelyb replied, releasing himself from Tylarwin's grasp and quickly departing.

Tylarwin let him go and didn't even bother to say or look at him as he ran off, instead he moved for the backdoors of the Palace. He could exit out into the docks and move to where Caelyb specified, from there he would find what he searched for.

Tylarwin was greatly irritated with this little mission of his, deciding to take care of this matter personally may have been an oversight on his part. Considering that he had to trudge through a filthy sewer that was ankle deep with rotting matter and mud.

That along with the smell and near perfect darkness did not help him, even with the glowing orb in hand did not seem to help against the oppressive darkness that hung over him. Yet he pushed through the personal levels of discomfort he was feeling to find this secret chamber that Mildreas had stashed the Artefacts in his use of them.

It had progresses into an hour long search before he finally found it, a sealed chamber behind an illusionary doorway.

A simple thing to see with his keen eyes, the distortion of light over its surface was noticeable as well as when his hand phased through its surface.

Stepping through his blade at the ready he found a deserted chamber, large and filled with many tables and instruments of a magical nature. He could not identify them all, yet the distilling equipment around the room told him of the purpose was to filter large quantities of a liquid. Possibly even a Draught of some kind, having seen similar utensils put to use when distilling the Draught from the pylons.

Soon he found a pylon no different to those that hovered around the city and dispensed the Draught to the people, yet this one did not possess the same blueish tint of the others. Instead it was a sickly green and covered in cracks, even the crystal appeared to have melted in places and rotted away. That would explain the foul green liquid that now pooled at the floor beneath it.

The entire room smelled of decay and rot, more so than the sewer, yet it was of a more foul nature and it seemed to come from this foul chemical. The ground was caked in a bubbling green liquid that seemed to be decaying the very stone it touched, turning it black and slowly making it crumble. He dare not touch it, less he suffer the same fate as the rock.

"What is this?" Tylarwin said, looking up at the tubes that carried this foul liquid to this chamber from another.

He followed them and as he pushed open the doorway he was caught by surprise, this room was also occupied but not only by equipment. He strolled forward and looked at the series of objects that lines the walls, all of them glowing green and housing a dark shape within them.

"No… you wouldn't." Tylarwin said.

His stoicism lost as he stared at the crystal prisons eerily similar to those used to contain the Primal Spirits were now used to hold something of a darker nature. From within he could make out the large horns, cloven feet and long tail that marked these creatures as Satyrs.

"He has gone mad." Tylarwin said, stepping into the room and finding that there were close to thirty of the crystal prisons in the chamber.

All of them contained a demon and all being drained of power to be siphoned out and into the adjacent room where it drained into the vessel. Mildreas was harvesting the Fel energies of demons and using it to create his own Draught, he was mad.

"How could he be doing this?" Tylarwin said, before he quickly left the room and back into the chamber he first entered.

He tried to take a breath and nearly chokes on the putrid air, he quickly moved for the way he came and escaped. He needed to find Maluineth and tell her of what he had found, then he would need to warn A'oraen of this treachery. Mildreas had been corrupted by the demonic.

He ran through the sewers and then found a quick exit, rising up he found himself on a desolate street and was thankful for that fact. Taking a few deep breaths he savoured the fresh sea air and the lack of rot assaulting his nostrils and throat.

Turning he walked along the street, savouring the slight reprieve he was given he was slow at first to move towards the Sanctum to report to Maluineth.

"Captain!"

Tylarwin turned to the call and reached for his blade on instinct, yet he halted when he found a warrior moving towards him with haste. Mounted on a horse, one of the beasts they had acquired from the Warlocks in Mannoroc along.

"What is it?" Tylarwin demanded.

"Invaders, in the North-Eastern section of the city! The guards are pursuing them and require reinforcements!" The soldier said.

Tylarwin's eyes widened before he moved forward and snatched the reigns of the Horse, forcing the Guard to dismount. He would need to investigate this personally before he met with Maluineth.


	5. Highborne Side Stories Part 04

**Part 4/5 of the Highborne Backstory Segment.**

 **Maluineth and Tylarwin meet with A'oraen, they reveal to him the depths of Mildreas' corruption and that he had plans for them all.**

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden**

 **The Important Meeting**

 _Court of Nobles_

"They escaped?" Maluineth asked, looking to Tylarwin as she made the inquiry.

"Yes, I was there when it happened." He Knight Captain replied, a small bruise on his forehead.

Maluineth found it impossible to believe, two people escaping from not only a few of her mages but also a large contingent of this man's knights. Even more unbelievable was the reports that the human they saw was carrying one on his back, yet somehow he got away from thirty mages and warriors.

The large group of thirty invaders had escaped into some reclusive location within the city, not without taking some casualties after their failed attempt to reach the Palace. But their escape may have been expected if they employed aid from the rogue forces under the command of Mordent. It was likely he was responsible for bringing them here, as Codexia Fairchild was among the ranks of the invaders.

"Two, one was wounded and the other carrying her." Maluineth said, shaking her head.

This would only cause them a headache when they got to the meeting with A'oraen. Luckily this little incident had been able to expedite their private gathering with the Head Councillor, it was best that few knew of this. The longer it was delayed the more chance there was that someone would catch wind of it.

Their failure to capture the intruders would be a good cover for them being summoned with such haste, but that did not feel like a win for these two nobles. For they failed and this meeting being called early is in part thanks to that failure.

"Enough. We have to present this evidence to A'oraen, he must know what Mildreas is up to alongside his conspirators." Tylarwin stated, forcefully changing the conversation to one that both knew to be of greater importance.

Maluineth was silent, even with the hall being empty of all that could overhear them she did not trust even the walls and inanimate stone to keep this hidden. For what she had learned was damning, no, it was utterly corrupt and evil.

Mildreas she knew had overstepped himself and done wrong, yet, she could not help but recoil when she had heard of the deeds he had committed. The dark magics he had invoked with her spellbook along with the many artefacts he had taken. The dark energies that polluted them only adding further proof to the damage and corruption he had brought to their people.

'How many others could have turned, believing the Draught he concocted to be of a pure source rather than that of foul demons?' Maluineth thought.

It was an implication that could spell the end of many lives, for the taint of the Fel was even more dire and dangerous than that of the Arcane. For their addiction to the Arcane had made them arrogant and greedy, that she would not doubt. These last few days have made her realize just how twisted their ways had been and how the hunger had made them volatile and monstrous.

That was when they hungered for magic, it was their worst moment.

Yet the Fel was even more diabolical than that, by leagues it was worse than anything they had dabbled or risked to control and use. For it corrupted the mind, body and soul of the user so quickly and twisted them into the very demons in which the power originates. It changes the mage, making them into something else and taking away their very identity and converting it towards devilry.

"Let us hope that A'oraen listens." Maluineth said, standing before the large doors and letting the two magi present open it.

Magic seals danced across the door and eventually it began to part.

They quickly made their way inside and did not bother to wait for it to fully open, words needed to be broken immediately and they must not waste time for a slab of decorated metal to open. They moved for the plinth and railing that held and barred the Heart of Veles, still thrumming with power that did not even seem to be waning.

"I am gladdened that both of you came with such haste." A'oraen said, smiling pleasantly before he adopted a more guarded and serious smile. "I wish to discuss some things regarding todays incident."

"That is something I am certain holds greater concern than invaders my Lord." Tylarwin interjected, and this caught the Head Councillor by surprise by the abrupt interruption.

"How great a concern?" A'oraen inquired.

"The corruption and complete destruction of our people." Maluineth replied, frown deepening and her words oddly low as she spoke. "We have evidence that Mildreas is using the Fel and possibly corrupting others without the Court and also the Shen'dralar and Guard."

A'oraen looked surprised, shock and incredibility moving over his face in rapid succession, they had expected this. Mildreas may be a brash and arrogant man but he was not without allies and friends, he kept both at a distance however but there was someone he did respect.

"This is an accusation I do not take lightly, but I doubt that he would go to the lengths you are suggesting." A'oraen replied.

A'oraen was the man that Mildreas respected greatly, they were almost like brothers. They had both once been childhood friends and served within the Shen'dralar before the Sundering and many centuries after. Even when Mildreas was cast from the order he was aided by A'oraen and given shelter and protection.

A'oraen had even been there to help Mildreas return to power, through marriage and manipulating the Noble courts to get him into a more prestigious rank. Within a few thousand years he had been able to elevate Mildreas to a position that was even greater than when he was deposed.

While there were disagreements, arguments between the two on the methods and philosophies either adhered to were common, their friendship could never be questioned. A'oraen and Mildreas would be an unlikely friendship that none would expect to exist yet it did.

That made this meeting all the more harder, for convincing A'oraen that his old friend had turned to the dark arts was not going to be easily done.

"We have proof, never would we dream of saying this without evidence to support it." Maluineth replied, pulling out one of the artefacts that had been stolen.

It was the Tyet stone, the so called blood tinged gem. Said to be able to draw in the life force of any being that wears it, stealing their life force so that it could be used for something else. Originally a tool that had been used by Azshara herself to punish priestesses and princesses that displeased her, considering where it was found it likely had been used on the former ruler of Shari'adune.

"Look at this artefact, feel for the energies within and tell me what you sense." Maluineth asked, handing the stone to the Head Councillor.

It took but a moment for him to sense it, he likely did not even need concentrate to feel the foul essence within the red crystal. He jerked as if pricked by a thorn, he looked up to her and then back to the stone. With a scowl he slammed the object back into the hand of the woman who presented it.

"This could still be the taint of the Satyr's from Shari'adune, you know this."

"No, this taint was removed with the Cup of Elune and the Draught. We drew out the Fel in the artefacts and cleansed them, all the artefacts that we took had been cleansed and catalogued, there is no way they could be exposed again on these levels unless someone was harnessing the Fel." Maluineth replied, shaking her head sadly as A'oraen seemed to be conflicted over what he was being told.

"How can you be certain that it was he who did this? Not anyone else?" A'oraen asked.

"Because I found where he took the Artefacts after the reliquary was raided, and found what he had been doing with them." Tylarwin replied.

"Mildreas did not tell us the truth in the meeting when we last convened; he took the artefacts for a different purpose." Maluineth said.

From here she explained in detail what she suspected to be the truth in the matter, of why these specific artefacts had been taken. But some eluded her understanding, such as the Tyet, Palangine, and Wast, but the rest were understandable.

The Armour of Yealdan and the Allaminar were given to his son, so that the boy could succeed in Maraudon and return to the city a hero. Praised by the people and seen as a figurehead that Mildreas could use to garner favour towards the nobles and particularly himself. No different than how he was using his own disowned son to make the people praise him.

Then Tylarwin presented his own evidence, a patch of decaying skin from a Centaur along with a broken weapon that was suffering from a strange state of deterioration. A'oraen had been shocked by this presentation of the rotting flesh and demanded an answer.

It was no less horrifying. The flesh was being used to be burned in the Brazier of Elune, it alongside hundreds of other bloody morsels thrown into the fire to be burned. This had been what had created the great abundance of ash that Mildreas had provided to his troops in Maraudon, gifting them with great healing powers.

Tylarwin told of the ten stone chests he found within underground cellar, filled with sickly rotting blood that likely housed each three hundred similar patches of skin each. The amount of ash they would have created would have been enormous, so much that there would likely be great amounts of it spare even after being used by the soldiers that had descended and not returned from Maraudon.

The weapons also came from the Centaur, likely taken during the end of battles during the assault on Maraudon. With the many hundreds of Centaur present in the mountain they had ample amounts of flesh to carve and weapons to pilfer.

Enough to create the waters through extracting what magical energies remained within these archaic objects of war, imbued with the memories of the events that held power within them. Power that the Brush and Chisel had been used to enchant the armour Mildreas provided for his soldiers. It was probably the only truth he had told.

"But this does not condemn him, while he has committed a horrifying act that borders on barbarism this does not condemn him." A'oraen said.

"But what he used the Seal of Sulayman and the Seven League Greaves for do, for he used them to capture the demons of Shari'adune and return them here." Maluineth replied.

While Mildreas had been telling mostly truth in regards to why he took the Greaves and the Ring he did not reveal the whole truth. He went to those ruins to capture the demons there, sealing them with the ring designed specifically to capture their foul ilk.

Returning he trapped each within prisons of similar designs as those that now hold the Primal Spirits, created through the same spells within her Spellbook. A spellbook he also pilfered from her, using her exact spells to seal and extract the power from them and distil it into liquid form.

Once sealed it would be extracted to be washed and cleansed in the Cup of Elune, their attempts to cleanse the taint similarly to how they had done it with many of the smaller artefacts. But they did not use the magical extracts from Druantia, they did not harvest the sap of her trees to draw out the taint. All they did was corrupt to Cup, make it so that with each purification the Draught became less pure.

By the end if they realized it they were already too late to stop, even a single taste could make one addicted to the power it gave you.

When they had explained this in detail they knew that A'oraen was on the brink of accepting the horrible truth of what his friend had committed. How he had doomed himself and likely the many others that had followed him on this mad quest.

"Are you certain? Could he truly have done this?" A'oraen asked.

"I did some research into why Mildreas was cast from the order so long ago, it turns out that this is not the first time he dabbled into the Fel." Maluineth said. "Did you know why he was thrown out of the Shen'dralar? Because he was researching the demonic and what powers it could bring."

A'oraen may not have heard her, he seemed to still be digesting what she had told him before.

"I know that this is hard to accept, it is possible he never intended to let the corruption take him and did intend to remove it with all his ability but…"

She never finished as the Head Councillor raised his hand and stopped her, he was motionless again for a moment before he let out a heavy sigh. As if the world was bearing down on his shoulders he leaned against the railing and took in a deep shuddering breath so to speak again.

"I have always argued with him over the ethics of why it is best to not become drunk on power, for it leads to greed and eventual ruin." A'oraen said, reminiscing of his old times with his now changed friend. "He never agreed with me, saying that power and control are important and that so long as one can wield that level of power they are fit to have it."

He took a seat, leaning against one of the supports for the railing and resting. It was quiet for a short time, him trying to understand how this could have happened and what evil his friend had been consumed by.

"How many others?" A'oraen asked. "How many more of our people have been corrupted by the Fel?"

"Elaallaes and Nytheas, we know they have been receiving Draught from Mildreas. He is also selling his daughter to one of them as a bride. Elaallaes is vying for my position." Tylarwin replied, finding it more than likely that the three intended to all take up key roles in the city.

Mildreas would naturally place himself as the leader of the Highborne overall, while Nytheas and Elaallaes would take control of the Shen'dralar and the Guard respectfully. But to do that the three current holders of those positions needed to die, and all of them were in the room as they spoke. That fact was not lost to A'oraen.

"Can either of you account for your Orders?" A'oraen inquired.

"We know there are traitors in the Shen'dralar, Mildreas said as such that he had agents in my midst. But the Guard is much harder to determine, but we suspect that he has turned some of the Officers." Maluineth replied.

"Do you know who specifically?" A'oraen asked once more.

"No, we do not." Tylarwin replied when Maluineth seemed hesitant to give a definite answer.

A'oraen sighed as he realized the situation they were in, they had many enemies about and most of them seemed to be within the very orders that they thought incorruptible. More than that, he never would have expected this sort of evil to surface in this new city and a reinvigorated people.

After so many centuries suffering they were happy and content with their lives. Yet there were those that still schemed and intended for greater harm to befall their people just so that they can revel in more power.

"I think it is best we put an end to this, once and for all." Tylarwin said.

"I agree, I won't let our people be shamed by this or be responsible for more evil befalling the world." A'oraen said, somewhat to the surprise of his two fellow Nobles. "What you have alerted me to outside these walls, what is befalling the land has given me pause. To turn back and have to contemplate on what our people wish to be, how we should be perceived amongst the world."

For so long he had thought that the people envied them, hated them for their might and magical prowess that had brought them a great empire. He believed that the lesser races simply were envious of their mighty spellcraft, the brilliant cities that shone in the moonlight, and the beauty of their race.

That was what he had thought. But in truth it was a delusion on his part.

They hated them for their arrogance and belief that they could do no wrong, yet in turn he came to realize just how wrong their people can be. How much harm they have caused the world and how wicked they could be, it was shocking it had taken him so long to realize it. Not even through the madness of Azshara, the tyranny of Tortheldrin, and even his own plans to commit genocide had not roused him to this horrifying revelation.

A mad queen that sought to have all life on this planet exterminated.

The tyrannical prince that through his maddening hunger for magic slaughtered the majority of his own city's population so that he would not need to share the magic.

Then there was himself. What would be his moniker? Would he be seen as the callous and monstrous elf that committed genocide and wholesale slaughter? Did he want to be remembered as a monster to be hated for good reason?

"The Obelisk… the tool that Mildreas wishes to use to exterminate all life here in the Desolace, I do not wish for it to be used." A'oraen said, another surprise to the two nobles. "Recent events have made me consider our actions, the consequences they bring upon us and what they lead to."

Maluineth could understand that better than most would, she took had been forced to consider many things in her time in Ethel Rethor. One such thing was her control over the Shen'dralar, being her worthiness to hold it and if she should maintain that hold. Was she truly someone that could say that she earned her place and the respect of the Mages?

But for so many had turned against her showed her much, from those that turned towards Mildreas and others deciding to turn their nose up to her in muted disrespect. That was the esteem she had earned for her efforts.

In spite of how much it infuriated her and how many years she had planned and plotted the downfall of Mordent and the reclamation of the Shen'dralar. How she had plotted the murder of a man that she knew deserved to pay for his crimes, for betraying not only her father but the people also. That he did the bidding of a man that saw to the near extinction of their people and way of life.

Despite everything she saw as right with her actions. She could not help but accept that she had earned that contempt from her subordinates, for every wrong she had committed.

"I agree my Lord, maybe it is best we hold off on using the Obelisk. Maybe indefinitely." Maluineth said. "If this elemental invasion is as chaotic as we suspect than it should be our next priority after we deal with Mildreas' corruption and Mordent's civil unrest."

"Both of those will be dealt with in the now." A'oraen responded, rising back to his feet. "I will deal with Mildreas personally, end this one way or another if I am forced to. But you and Tylarwin will find Mordent and end this civil war immediately."

"Of course, we will…"

"Let me finish." A'oraen said, raising a hand and halting the words of confidence from the Archmage. "You will find him and all his allies, you offer him amnesty and that his crimes will be forgiven. He will bring his people back into the fold and we will no longer be divided."

Maluineth was silent and did not reply, when A'oraen looked towards her he saw the shock and horror in her eyes. It was as if what he had said was some kind of monstrous utterance that should never be spoken or heard by mortal ears.

"What?" Maluineth croaked out, words failing her for a moment. "You wish to pardon him?"

A'oraen's gaze hardened and he prepared for her verbal assault.

"Yes, the actions against the man were unjust and we are as much to blame for this civil unrest as he is. I want this to be ended peacefully, no more lives lost or chaos wrought because of the slights we have already dealt to one another." A'oraen replied.

"He…!"

"Is no longer a threat!" A'oraen said, forcefully halting the rant that was to come. He would have no argument in this, regardless of personal feelings and the still smouldering hatred she held in her heart. "Right now we are facing more than just a civil war and possible corruption, but an event caused by our people that could see us all dead and if not than us seen as the monsters that caused it. We will be dealing with another catastrophe that will see the end of our people in its entirety."

Maluineth looked stricken and unable to say anything, wishing to voice her grievances towards the idea of letting the man off the hook. It was true that they conspired his murder and had also taken the lives of maybe a dozen others to see to his demise but she still held onto the past sins he had yet to pay for.

"I will do as you wish my Lord." Maluineth replied, straining to keep her words level and calm. "Should he not accept?"

"I think he would, the man is far from a fool and as much as you hate him and think little of his ways I know for a fact he values our people very highly." A'oraen said, turning to Tylarwin he added for him. "Find him and deliver the massage, I will not accept his death being the result of this meeting."

Tylarwin nodded, understanding that he is entrusting him to ensure that Maluineth did not go against the orders and attempt to kill Mordent when she had the chance. He doubted that she would go against the Head Councillor's words but she had a temper at times and it could not always be accounted for.

"Get too it then, we don't have much time." A'oraen said, dismissing the two and turning back to the Heart that hovered nearby.

As the door closed and he was left alone he contemplated his next move. Mildreas he knew was someone that would not give up his dreams and goals, not for anything. He valued power in all its forms and even the slightest of losses wounded his pride beyond any measure.

He had seen that wound when he was forced to hand over the artefacts back to Maluineth, although he was surprised that it was not more pronounced than before. Yet it remained the same, Mildreas would not take this lightly, being called corrupt and forced to surrender or die.

"I am sorry, my oldest friend, but I know how this will end." A'oraen said aloud, as if preparing himself to say the words when he needed to. "But I hope against hope that you will listen to my plea and not dismiss my words."


	6. Highborne Side Stories Part 05

**Part 5/5 of the Highborne Backstory Segment.**

 **A'oraen is dead, his murderer is known to the entire Court yet those that wish to act cannot. Now they must carry out their former Lord's final order to save their people from not only tyranny, but the taint of the Fel.**

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden**

 **We Do What We Must**

Maluineth looked down at the shrouded body, unable to accept what had happened and what she had been told. Yet in a way she was almost hoping for it to be the case, deep down in her heart where that tiny smudge of darkness lay she was hoping the words given were true. Yet all logic did not say it was so.

"Mordent killed him?" Maluineth asked, looking to the shrouded body of A'oraen. His form has shrivelled and turned to that of a decayed mummy, so horrible it was that it had been forbidden to gaze upon it.

Maluineth did not doubt or disobey the order, for she could not bring herself to peel away the silk to look at the face of her former Lord. But the current Head Councillor came forward and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, she nearly jerked from his grasp when he touched her. But she resisted the urge and remained still, eyes never leaving the white cowl over the dead man's face.

"Yes, from what the survivors spoke of they were attacked by several mages, leading the assault was some foul warlocks that drained the power from his body." Mildreas replied, his words sounding heavy and for a moment Maluineth thought that he may have sounded guilty or even miserable.

"Were they captured?" Tylarwin inquired.

"No, they escaped when the guards went to apprehend the human for destroying the pylon in the Plaza below." Mildreas replied. "It was likely a distraction, as was the attack on the Sanctum. Both were attempts to leave A'oraen vulnerable to assassination. It seems that it was successful."

"What shall we do now?" Nytheas inquired, hands clasped behind his back. For someone that seemed to be mourning the loss of their former leader he appeared to be in good spirits.

"We hunt down the perpetrators, find them and kill them all." Mildreas replied, vengeance and hatred reverberating in his throat and spewing the bloodthirsty words to all.

Maluineth would have been excited at the prospect of having to go back on A'oraen's previous orders, yet she felt only hesitance to even look at the man that gave them. It was appalling to see him wearing the sash of the Head Councillor over his shoulders and the pendant that he gave A'oraen.

'You murder him and take his position without a second thought, friends and comradery mean nothing to you does it?' Maluineth seethed, before she looked away.

"I will see it done." Tylarwin replied, turning and moving off before gesturing to Maluineth to follow.

"My Lord, allow me the chance to find him. Repay Mordent for his slight against our former Head Councillor and the Shen'dralar." Maluineth said, letting the hate she felt seep into her words and give the new leader of the people a good idea on how angry she was.

"Go, find and have your vengeance." Mildreas replied, gesturing with his staff towards the doorway.

She quickly departed, exiting through the archway and into the hall where Tylarwin slowed his pace for her to catch up. They were silent for a time, moving through the halls and waiting till they were at least in relative safety to not be spied on.

"He murdered him, he actually murdered A'oraen." Maluineth said.

"But how?" Tylarwin asked. "A'oraen may not have had his magical reserves replenished but even he should have bested that upstart with no exertion."

"I do know, but we cannot speak here." Maluineth said, quickly leading Tylarwin down another passage and towards a balcony. "When I returned to the Sanctum I was told something of great importance."

"What is it?" Tylarwin whispered in reply.

"The artefacts that were taken, they are not the same one that Mildreas stole." Maluineth replied, shocking the Highborne captain.

It was something she had discovered when she had returned after the attack, with the place in ruins and most of the order incapacitated she was left to straighten things out. But first she had been told of a startling revelation, the artefacts she had been given my Mildreas were fakes.

They possessed the same magical signatures and powers of the original artefacts, in fact they were the very same ones in shape. But what was missing is the majority of the power they once had, it had been extracted and stolen. Mildreas had somehow been able to extract that power from the many artefacts and somehow embed them onto new items.

Likely he had somehow extracted them using the Handmaiden of Elune without breaking the artefacts. Then using the waters with the Brush and Chisel was able to imbue these properties into new artefacts. It was ingenious and something she could respect had it not been used personally against her.

While this was speculation she knew it to be true, as soon as she felt that hand on her shoulder.

When Mildreas paced his hand upon her she had felt it, that cloak he wore of black silk held a strikingly familiar signature. A signature that was identical to that of the Palangine. The cloak of the great Panther, Ashamane, said to be impervious to harm from all blades and magic. If he possessed that when facing A'oraen it was almost certain it had been the reason he defeated him.

"I am certain that he has taken the powers of the Thousand League Greaves, Wast, and the Tyet." Maluineth stated.

"Then he is in more durable, more powerful and all around faster than any of us." Tylarwin scowled, not liking the odds. "We won't stand a chance against him, not directly."

"Then we best make sure that we do not face him on even ground." Maluineth said, letting out an aggravated breath before she made her suggestion. "We need Mordent and his allies. They are the only ones that can be trusted to do this."

Tylarwin was silent for a few moments; the look on his face spoke of his incredibility in believing that she was suggesting such a thing. For her to say that they needed to ally with Mordent Evershade was akin to Mildreas saying they should cooperate and learn Primalism.

"Surprising that you wish to work with the man, considering your history I did not think you had the restraint to put aside your hatred for him." Tylarwin said.

"I haven't, I hate him as much as the day I did when my father was deposed and he took over the Shen'dralar." Maluineth said. "But we are facing a man just as tyrannical and power hungry as Prince Tortheldrin, and we must do all in our power to stop him."

Tortheldrin nodded his head, it was time they put aside their hatred and distrust to do what was for the benefit of their people rather than themselves. He had no animosity towards Mordent, in a way he was sympathetic towards the man in regards to what he had done.

Mordent had been someone that had to take up the mantle of leadership to preserve the Shen'dralar and those within it. After her father's betrayal of Prince Tortheldrin the entire order would have been in danger, Mordent's actions could have been a way to save it from suffering a fate similar to those in the lower wards of the city.

In fact, Tylarwin scarcely believe that Maluineth's father had a role in Mordent taking control of the order to protect those who did not side with him. After all not all within his own Guard believed in the orders given to exterminate the civilians in lower Eldre'thalas.

He knew that if they disobeyed and if they were caught that the rest of the Guard could suffer for it, and if he turned against Tortheldrin than they would have suffered. For the betrayal of the leader of either the Guard or Shen'dralar would have garnered an even more scrutinised eye of their mad Prince. That would possibly see them among the dead that day one thousand years ago.

"But we need to find them." Maluineth said, looking sour as she tried to figure out the one mystery that they had been unable to unravel.

Where was Mordent hiding?

He had evaded capture for days and no matter how thoroughly they searched it did not seem that they came any closer to locating him. Honestly it was getting aggravating looking in the same place over and over again and hoping this time they found him.

"Let us hope that something comes along." Tylarwin said, knowing that it was wishful thinking.

"Captain."

Tylarwin turned to the whisper, finding Ylannul standing behind him. That man certainly knew how to sneak up on people even when in full plated armour.

"What is it?" Tylarwin asked.

"The sentries you posted on the house near the docks, we have noticed someone entering it." Ylannul said. "It is Caelyb Greenearth."

Tylarwin and Maluineth shared a glance, both of them knowing that Caelyb was meant to be in the custody of Mordent and his allies. Had he escaped from his former teacher? Or had he been released? Now working for Mordent and his cause?

"Capture him when he leaves, we need him." Tylarwin ordered, brushing past Ylannul and planning to do it himself if he had to.

"Already done Captain, as soon as he comes out the men will apprehend him." Ylannul replied.

"Good, and after we get him we are going after Mordent." Tylarwin said, with Ylannul and Maluineth following after him.


	7. Aftermath: Chromie

**Another Gaiden chapter for all.**

 **This takes place two hundred and seventy eight chapters before the Prologue. Because it is in the past. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden**

 **Chapter 07: Aftermath - Chromie  
**

 _Eastern Plagueland_

This was a horrible place, not only to be within but to know what had happened here over the years. Every single inch of ground was tainted, filled with maggots that writhed in the filth and decaying matter of fauna, flora and humans. But it also carried with it a deathly pathogen, one that seeps into every cells of any living being it finds.

These lands were no longer called the Lordaeron or the Eastweald, the name associated with the many farms and villages that once dotted this land. Instead it has become a bloated and diseased region filled with death, all that live her are under constant threat of infection. Not just from the virulent plague that lurks in every handful of soil, but also those that have been infected and turned by the disease.

Plaguelands, it was exactly what this place had become, what was once the bulwark of the Kingdoms main farming and cattle rearing had been turned into a nightmarish version of itself. The air was as putrid as it was diseased, breathing was just as dangerous as stepping on a cockroach her, for either one could infect you. The constant scent of death assailed ones nostrils, and could even be tasted if one dared open their mouth.

The Plague of Undeath had all but consumed this region, so many lives lost and to something so small and miniscule. How many hundreds of thousands had died here? Simple people living their lives without a care, consumed by the disease and turned into undead monstrosities with a craving for flesh.

Yet this tragedy was not what had drawn the Bronze Dragonflight here, it was something within their domain that had caught their interest.

'What in the name of the Timeless One, is that doing here?'

Chromie had come to investigate this personally, it was one of a strange occurrence that had been picked up on by chance. Only found because one of her selves was meant to the Plaguelands for an important mission, that had been rendered moot at this point. With the appearance of the anomalies and time being thrown into whack she had to scrap that mission for more pressing matters. But now she was here to figure out where this latest temporal anomaly had come from.

Not far from Darrowshire, in the plagued mountainside that separated East and West Plaguelands from one another, was a time rift. She glared at it, from everyone else's perspective she was glaring at nothing, but for her she could see a dark void of nothingness that seemed to be sucking in all around it.

Drifting away from the tear in the fabric of reality she moved towards the closest settlement, which oddly enough was a small fortified camp. Within she could see the dark robed warriors, hooded and exuding shadows, they gave off an oppressive and despairing feeling at this distance. Oddly they were not members of the Undead Scourge, or even Forsaken, instead they were Paladins, or what were once Paladins.

Having turned from the Light and to a darker power, one that they gained when they had lost their faith. Nothing really noteworthy anyway, so there was no point in bothering with them.

Despite their dark aura, these Shadow Paladins were not the cause of the rift. Lingering energies seemed to permeate the area, and them in turn, but they were not the cause of this rift coming into being. It was well outside their sphere of influence.

"I want to know where this rift came from." Chromie said, whispering as she turned around and skulked back towards the rift.

" _We do not know, it appeared from nowhere and seems to have formed for no reason._ " Zidormi replied, her words echoing within Chromie's mind.

" _But it is not the only one to form, we have found several others._ " Coridormi spoke up, her words much more shrill as she called, obviously what she found was not good. " _We have at least four others. I just got confirmation of it._ "

Four other rifts? How was that possible? How were these tears in time actually forming so far away from where the anomaly was? As far as they were aware these rifts could only form in the vicinity of the Anomaly and when he made a serious alteration in the timeline. Since he was likely still in the Desolace, or anywhere on Kalimdor, it was unlikely he was responsible for these rifts popping up.

"Where are the others?" Chromie inquired.

A new voice spoke, her mind stunned by the power behind the speaker.

" _The Alterac Mountains, Tyr's Hand, Dalaran and Silvermoon._ " Andormu replied, it would seem the leader of the Keepers of Time was in the field, and he had found much. " _But the possibility there are others we have not found yet is likely. The numbers of these rifts does not concern me, what does is when they formed._ "

Chromie understood, these rifts may have seemed to have popped up from nowhere it had actually not been in the exact time when the Anomaly was causing havoc. This was their first clue as to these unnatural breaches in time appearing, because they had appeared years before the anomaly showed up.

This particular rift had opened up four years in the past, four years before the anomaly appeared. Right now Arthas was busy scouring the last vestiges of life from this region, while the Scarlet Crusade was still forming its ranks to stand against them. While those disgraced Paladins over the hill were busy learning about the antithesis of the Light from that woman.

How this rift formed is an unknown, but its presence here may have a purpose they had yet to uncover. She just hoped that this was just a random occurrence, rather than a deliberate one carried out by their enemies.

"We may be looking at intersecting points in time streams." Chromie spoke up. "With the timeline shifting the way it is we may be looking at collisions between timelines. I can sense something from within the rift, it appears to be another time stream passing by ours."

The theory behind this is that timelines that have been changed, for one reason or another, shifts off its path in an unnatural way. This can cause collisions with other timelines, often causing instability in time for both streams, similar to what was happening in the main timeline at this moment. It would be like two herds of kodo running across a plain suddenly veering off course and colliding with one another, it gets messy and it throws off the entire herd – in this case, all of the timeline.

Normally there is a buffer that exists between timelines, this prevents them from connecting, but it cannot handle when a timestream is forcibly thrown off course. Normally this buffer would help steer the timelines apart, like two positively charged magnets getting to close to one another. This is what they usually do, so long as the changes are no so drastic and violent that the buffer doesn't have time not to act.

But there are other instances where the opposite happens, that timelines can be drawn to one another for one reason or another. This can be caused due to events in both respective timelines having a similarity to one another and also possessing a phenomenal amount of energy that they are pulled closer to one another. This usually forms tunnels and gateways to other timelines, allowing one to travel the infinite streams of time where all possibilities become possible.

The problem with that is they don't close on their own and they are unstable and against the natural rules of nature, and therefore very dangerous.

" _I have one here as well, but it seems to be matching up with this timeline, to the exact moment it seems._ " Coridormi said, she was located in Lordamere Lake, near Dalaran. " _I can see beyond the channel the same house that the rift resides within, it is strange that it is localized as such. The timeline is also running at a higher speed as well, the connection is unnaturally long._ "

" _Perhaps the timelines that are being affected at only being so because of their speed, the reason they are affected is because at the moment in their streams they were running by the point when the anomaly created more rifts. Perhaps these connections are just a by-product of the streams trying to find cohesion._ " Zidormi suggested, and Chromie wanted to smack herself, Time doesn't work like that.

" _That may explain it, but we would be seeing this with future timelines, this is directly into the past and the cause for this doesn't make sense._ " Andormu responded, although he didn't sound dismissive of the suggestion, instead he sounded distracted. " _Still, this may be just another random effect, alternate timelines do not run linear to our own or flow at specific speeds, it is possible that these alternate timelines run ahead of our own._ "

A possible theory, some alternate timelines run faster than others, moving ahead at a faster rate and when in parallel are several years, or decades, ahead of the main timeline. Although as much as she felt that was a possibility, it was a rare one. Because for this to work, those timelines that are ahead of the main one, were creating connections that move into the past. All connections are straight and narrow, meaning that they move for the closest point.

This would be like two rivers that were running side by side, both carrying a small boat, but the stream on the left runs faster and pushes the boat ahead. Both are identical in every way, but the boat in the left stream is being pushed further ahead. When the streams intersect, the boat in the left stream would enter the right, ahead of time and appear to have moved ahead into the future.

But it didn't do that. The left river didn't just flow into the right one, it dug a channel – up hill and upstream back towards the boat in the right stream and deposited itself right down next to it. Ignoring the natural flow of the water, the fact that there is a bigger gap that far back, and did it to the exact same spot as the other boat. It just doesn't work like that, it cannot work like that.

Even if time was trying to keep itself localized in its connections, to the exact same time between time lines, it cannot happen naturally. It was highly improbable, virtually impossible, and considering she knew there were infinite possibilities when it came to time, this wasn't one of them. It being a natural occurrence, even brought on by the anomalies actions, was unlikely. The only true possibility that existed was someone guiding these connections.

She would need to investigate, because deep down she felt that these rifts might actually have appeared years before the anomaly appeared. If these events were related to the anomaly then why were they appearing in the past, with connections to alternate timelines? One fast flowing timeline might be plausible, but several, that reeked of motive of some manipulator.

A group needed to be put on this, to investigate and catalogue each and every rift that had formed, and then they would need to see about if the region had been altered. Rifts like these could be used as portals, maybe someone was coming in to attack a specific location in time. But that she would need to leave up to the investigators. She was going to have to continue her search for the Anomaly.

"I am requesting a team be put on this, we should look into making sure that these are not more Infinite attack vectors." Chromie stated.

" _Attack vectors on what? There is nothing that detrimental to attack here, even Darrowshire isn't that valuable of a target._ " Agoddomu said, one of her agents. " _Stratholme would be understandable, even Light's Hope or Tyr's Hand. But based on what we know these sites don't have any major staging point for an attack that could drastically change the timeline, especially at the points where these rifts open._ "

Chromie didn't believe that, there had to be more to this than what was being led on, there was more to this than they realized. But it seems that the rest of them had their hands full with other matters and were only giving this the barest of courtesies.

"Whatever the reason I want a team on this." Chromie replied.

" _A team is not possible, not now, we need every member of our flight trying to hold time together right now._ " Andormu replied. " _I can allow you to investigate, but only if it doesn't impede on your investigation into the Anomaly. I cannot take you off that case until you have captured him, if killing Abraxus did not fix anything in Dire Maul, then we need to find this other anomaly and strip him of whatever temporal powers shield him from us and from time. Then we can erase him._ "

Chromie wanted to say she could do it, but truthfully she had been struggling with actually locating the anomaly. His movements seem to be drawn to ongoing conflicts in specific regions, he was there in Feathermoon when it was attacked, he was at Dire Maul, and now in the Desolace. But the main focus seems to be the Sentinels and Shandris Feathermoon, she was key to her investigation. Likely she knew who he was or at least was aware of him, if she did than maybe she could direct him to her.

"No, I cannot do this personally; I am following up on several leads. But I do have one in mind that can take my place." Chromie replied.

" _Very well, continue your investigation, and have your agent report to me and I will give him all the information he needs to study these rifts._ " Andormu replied.

With that the link had been severed, the connection to the many different Dragons in her flight disappearing as she had her mind to herself again. But even that didn't reassure her, for what was happening now was beyond her scope to imagine. Time was coming apart in pieces and they were failing every step of the way to stop it from getting worse.

This was the beginning of the end for them, actually it was more like halfway to the end. She had little time left and she needed to use it wisely, and only recently did she discover that the Anomaly seemed to have close connection with the Sentinel General of Feathermoon Stronghold. Not once did she think to try and interview anyone of this, to actually see if they were aware of someone that stood out.

'We really isolate ourselves too much.' Chromie though, and look where it got her.

If she could speak with her, maybe get an interview to learn the location of the anomaly and then capture him. She was loath to admit it took a lot of convincing to make sure her superiors didn't send out hundreds of their kin to try and find this Anomaly. If they killed him like they did Abraxus they would never be able to restore the timeline, for only capturing him and destroying whatever protection he had upon himself he would be vulnerable.

Turning she opened a portal, the stable rift in space brought her back to her home in the Caverns of Time. The Time Stop Inn, a little cosy human constructed inn that had popped up from nowhere one day and was partially phased into the caverns walls, something that she took as her own. She liked it, a nice place where she could kick back and think, maybe even have a drink as the humans would often do in such abodes.

She even created temporal echoes inside to liven the place up, it was actually nice.

Instead the noise of laughing patrons did not make her feel any better, with a wave of her hand they disappeared, leaving her in silence. Taking a seat at the bar she drummed her fingers along the counter, trying to think of a possible reason for these rifts to form.

For whatever reason she couldn't figure out why they had have come into being, nothing seems to have changed or be in danger. They just were there, doing nothing, which is something she did not believe was possible. Why did they form? There had to be more behind this and why they specifically came into being.

Already she could see the events that were unfolding in time at these locations.

Each one seemed so strange, what could be so important about these specific locations and what occurred here?

The Scarlet Crusade was mobilizing their forces in Tyr's Hand, nothing too irregular about that considering their extremist ways. He could see them coming into conflict with the Elves of Silvermoon though, along with the Argent Dawn as well.

Meanwhile, the Blood Elves were still rebuilding, training new soldiers and warriors for their cause and preparing to retake their lost nation from the Scourge. They were all so bitter and angry, it festering in them and already plans for petty revenge were already on their minds.

The Syndicate were mobilizing, their leader doing everything in her power to reinstate her family legacy and to begin plans of conquering the region of Alterac and beyond. One of the original members of the Perenolde family had taken the reins from her brother to do that. Now she was organizing them.

While in Dalaran the mages continue to rebuild their broken city and hide away from the rest of the world. Doing the same things they had done for the last four years since they sealed off their city from outsiders.

And from the tear near Darrowshire, she saw the Fallen Paladins take up arms against the Scourge, valiant fighters against the undead but misjudged by all others and wiped out in the height of their triumph.

All these things, these seemingly random events, so muddled yet did not seem to have any clear purpose as to why they were happening. As far as she knew they were on track, they were going the way they should be and there wasn't any problems. She knew that the Scourge would be appearing soon enough, but was there plans to aid their attacks or hinder them, the Infinite's motives were never clear.

Perhaps they would be wiping out the Scarlet Crusade and these Shadow Paladins, a possibility. Maybe even destroying Silvermoon just as they regain their power over the Light, through less than honourable means. The Syndicate also were a problem, for they were to become a major thorn in Sylvanas Windrunner's side with their raids and attempts to take hold of other parts of Lordaeron.

Reasonable assumptions, but where did Dalaran fit in? Or for that matter the small abandoned village outside of it.

She sighed, this wasn't her problem anymore. It would be Erozion's, and as much as she pitied the poor drake for the burden she was about to drop on his shoulder, she was glad it wasn't her having to do this.

Her job was to find the Anomaly and take care of him. First she would head to Feathermoon Stronghold and then see about going to Theramore, both those locations seem to be where his trail began and ended at one point. So finding him should be much easier this time, because she would be trailing him like any mortal would.

She would be in for a long hike.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, and everything was explained easily enough.**


	8. Aftermath: Shandris

**This chapter takes place between** **Chapters Sixty Five and Sixty Six.**

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden**

 **Chapter 08: Aftermath - Shandris  
**

 _Kodo Graveyard_

It was going to be one of those days she supposed, that was the thought that crossed her mind as she watched the trio of Hippogryphs take off into the sky and heading northwest. The three riders, and their patient, were heading towards Ethel Rethor, the one place she did not want them to go. Especially with who they were taking.

Shandris had told them that taking Ichigo to the city was dangerous, especially since the Highborne were no longer in the midst of a civil war. They had solid leadership now, and with the people and their different organizations no longer divided they likely were at their strongest now.

Her suggestions to take the comatose Ichigo to Feathermoon or Stonetalon Peak had been rejected, they feared that only one healer can save him from whatever ailment had him. But that healer was in Ethel Rethor, and she did not have much confidence in the Spirit of the Wilds. For all her power and ability that spirit had aligned itself with the Highborne and had been the root of many of the dangers that had risen from this place in recent weeks.

Returning to Ethel Rethor was her plan.

To secure the city and detail the entire Highborne population, especially their nobles and this Shen'dralar. The trend as of late told that it was only a matter of time before one of these new leaders did something reckless and endanger a lot of lives. Her theory was that Maluineth was going to be the one that did something, considering the report she had received from Iyeana it was a given she was the most ruthless of the three remaining nobles.

That was her mission now, with the Battle of the Breach over she had to march her army somewhere. It wasn't going to be back to Feralas, where her Stronghold lay.

No, she needed to remain here for a long while yet, especially with all the company that had joined in on protecting this land from total annihilation.

'Never would I have thought a day like this would have come again.' Shandris mused, recalling the Battle of Mount Hyjal over four years ago. It was a time when they had united together, different people and nations allying as one to face down their mutual enemy. This had been one of those times.

Her eyes trailed over the camp and fortifications, hastily built and a mix of different architectural design between all of them. It was a miracle how so many had come together, different factions and groups putting aside personal grudges and honour to work by their enemies to save the world. Even after so many years, where new grudges and festering hatreds could worm their way into everyone's hearts, we all had come together for this.

The Tauren, Blademasters, Stonetalon Sentinels and Druid, along with Jaina's Guardsmen had joined together into a single army. Thousands from different armies had come together as one, facing down the overwhelming might of the Elemental forces of Deepholme. A tide that even together they had little hope of defeating, it was by chance and luck that they held on as long as they did.

For over a day they held the line, battling back golems and mountain giants, and they had been victorious. All because they held the enemy at bay, and allowed a single warrior to march into the heart of the mountain and slay the evil that caused the Breach.

"It is incredible, isn't it?" Jaina said, stepping up beside Shandris and looking out over the Kodo Graveyard. "Despite our pasts and all the hesitation, all of us came together to do this. It is a blessing that this could have happened."

Shandris would think so too, but deep down she knew that the cause of this fragile alliance was now being carted back to the one place she did not feel comfortable with him being in.

"That it may be, but like the climax of the Battle of Mount Hyjal we will be torn apart again. We had fewer things to hate about each other back then, and we still turned on one another. Now we must only wait for it to happen again." Shandris replied.

"I know, but I think it is best we make sure that we use the time we have left to finalize some form of ceasefire." Jaina said, her frown showing she was not naïve enough to think that everything would turn out alright, this was a delicate situation and it needed to be handled quickly and very delicately.

"Do what you can, I am not certain I can help you here. I need to get my Sentinel's to Ethel Rethor." Shandris said, earning a nod from her friend.

"I understand, I too need to move my army out of the region, back to Feathermoon and then to Theramore. Tervosh is already back in my city preparing ships to carry our men back to our own harbors." Jaina said, giving a small apologetic smile – although they both knew it wasn't anything more than a jest. "I think I may be occupying your fortress for a while. My apologies."

"It is no matter, do try to keep the place intact, we know how rowdy your soldiers can get after a victory. Just clean up after you make a mess, and try to stay away from the wine, I know that you are not good at holding your humour after a few sips." Shandris replied, smirking slightly at the playful banter.

Not the best time, no, but it was something to enjoy for the briefest of moments before they had to be serious again. These times of peace and relaxation do not come often enough, a shame really, it would be good to not have the fate of the world on your shoulders every few weeks.

"I take it you will be returning with your Lady, Pained?" Shandris inquired, glancing back towards the Lady of Theramore's shadow, the elven guard gave a curt nod.

"I need to get the network ready, with the Desolace no longer occupied, who knows what may be happening in the coming weeks." Pained replied, and Shandris agreed with her, much would be happening through central Kalimdor in the following days.

"I will see to speaking with Thrall, hopefully we can find a way to reach a compromise." Jaina said.

"There will be no need for that."

The deep rumbling voice caught Shandris by surprise, and with a furrowed brow she turned to the approaching speaker. His massive form had no business being so quiet and inconspicuous, yet somehow this massive Tauren had done just that by sneaking up on them.

"Mairne Ragetotem." Shandris greeted with a nod.

"General." Mairne responded in kind. "Lady Jaina, I believe I can answer your question, as to what the Warchief has asked of us in coming here."

Shandris raised a brow, that was certainly unexpected.

"I am certain you are aware of Codexia and her Primalistic teachings? They are the reason for our being here, to come to her and these Primal Spirits and open a dialogue."

Mairne's explanation was one that Shandris had heard before, Iyeana being the one to have told them of this when they had first spoke with the High Shaman and Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem at Nijel's Point.

"We are aware, I have informed them as such of our conversation in Nijel's Point." Iyeana spoke up.

"Of course, but there is more. For we also intend to exchange our knowledge and in return receive it, to create a trade of ideas and ideology between Shamanism and Primalism. In an attempt to improve upon both, and perhaps learning of the ancient art." Mairne continued.

Shandris was also aware of this, she had so much as gleamed it from reports about Codexia and her scheme to turn the Highborne into Primalists. By inviting the Horde to the city and having their presence be an incentive that would entice the people to follow the art of Primalism. Sadly the Horde did not come quick enough, had they done so maybe this could have been averted.

"But more than that, it was his intent on turning Ethel Rethor into a Shamans commune, a gathering place for all that follow in our ways. So that we may learn and spread our ideas." Mairne continued.

Shandris did not know that, they were intending on taking the city for their own? Her head was assaulted by the idea of the Horde having a naval base on this side of the continent. In a place that they very well shouldn't, perhaps her thoughts of them arriving late were actually a gift from the goddess.

"You intended to take the city?" Jaina asked, her words calm – but carrying a tinge of caution.

"Originally yes. When word reached us of the city off the coast it opened up an opportunity for us, Cairne has long wished to restore the Desolace to its former glory, to revitalize this destroyed land and give it life. He had hoped that with the Spirit of Life's help that dream was a possibility." Mairne replied, giving a tired sigh before his eyes hardened. "But no longer. The Highborne have committed a grave sin and we will not be seeing to unite with them as we originally intended."

"Wait. Do you intend to seek retribution?" Jaina asked. "I know their actions have caused serious damage to the region and nearly brought total annihilation upon us, but you cannot seriously be thinking about committing genocide."

"For them to commit the act upon my people and to be free of blame? That will not stand." Mairne replied, his words hard and fiery as he made the rebuttal.

"What are you talking about?" Jaina asked.

"The Centaur." Shandris guessed. "The Centaur that breached the blockade at the pass near the Twins, they are already in Thousand Needles aren't they?"

"That they are, my people are dying, fighting for their lives. Had we not brought all our warriors here… perhaps we could have held them back. But instead we had to make the choice to remain here and hold the Breach back." Mairne's eyes smouldered as he glared ahead. "My people demand vengeance, for I will not allow them to be free from retribution for those that died because of their hunger for power."

Shandris knew that dissuading him would be impossible, she could see that anger in his eyes that coursed through his entire being and gave him strength. He would not relinquish it so easily, just as she would not relinquish the rights to taking over Ethel Rethor.

"Murdering everyone in that city will do you no good, turn your armies back and send them home and protect your people." Jaina said, trying in a futile attempt to stop the High Shaman from committing a unforgivable crime. "Do not waste lives here when they can help defend your lands."

"Turning back will not do us any good, we will not reach our clansmen in time. Baine already moves to unite what clans he can to fight, even the Grimtotem. They will be the only ones that can stop the marauders in time." Mairne replied. "I pray that the Grimtotem do the honourable thing and aid us in fighting off the Centaur. It is not wise to hope that our dishonourable kin will do right into us, but they are the only ones that have the strength to make a difference."

The Grimtotem were not the most accepting of the Tauren clans, but they were just as endangered by the Centaur as any other of their race. Shandris did hope that they went with the honourable path, but it was – as Mairne said – hoping against hope. But that did not change her stance of what Mairne was trying to do, or what Baine had ordered of him.

"For our army here, does not have the time to return. So we have been tasked to stop the Highborne, once and for all." Mairne said.

"But…"

"I am sorry Lady Jaina, Baine has already given us permission, we will be marching soon to take the city. And meet out retribution against the Highborne, so to avenge the wrongs done unto us and many others, and to prevent them from happening again." Mairne said, turning and moving away.

"Why did you tell us?" Shandris asked, to say so much and then turn away, what did he hope to gain?

"I do this out of respect, for what was done here and what we achieved together. I will not blame you if you sought retribution, but do not stand against us in this, I do not wish to waste lives fighting those who have been my peoples staunch allies in these last few years." Mairne said, giving a nod to the Sentinel General.

Shandris did not expect that, while she respected his honour and willingness to speak up she knew that backing down from this was impossible. She could not back away from this, now after what she had been told. As soon as the High Shaman was out of earshot she was already speaking with her second.

"Gather the Sentinels, we will be marching in the hour." Shandris said, and without a moment's hesitation Iyeana took off down the hill to gather their officers and the rest of their forces.

"I know that you think taking the city will stop the Horde from gaining an advantage, but what you are doing will cause tensions and possibly war." Jaina said, likely very aware of what was going through Shandris' head.

"War will be on our doorstep no matter what we do, but I am going to make sure that my archers have the high ground." Shandris replied. "We both know what happens if they claim Ethel Rethor, we both know what they will do. The Warcheif has not stopped the raids in Ashenvale, or put a leash on the Forsaken in the Arathii Highlands. If he won't stop that, then nothing will stop the Horde from marching into Feralas in force."

Jaina did not respond immediately, looking pensive and knowing that what was to come would send shockwaves through the Horde and Alliance. Shockwaves that might just tear apart the peace treaty they have with one another.

"Try to do what you can, I will do what I must to secure our borders and prevent all-out war from occurring. But do not expect a miracle." Shandris replied, knowing that the Queen of Theramore had more than enough sway with Thrall to maybe avert catastrophe.

"I'll try, but I doubt even he can stop his people from being reckless." Jaina replied, knowing that this was going to be a major pain to deal with.

"Leave that to me." Shandris evenly replied, if they didn't control themselves, she would make sure they didn't live long enough to do any damage.

But she would need help for that, she had the south covered but the north would be the only other place where the Horde would travel from on foot. She needed someone to protect that frontier, sad to say Nijel's Point just didn't have what it takes, but another did.

Her eyes scanned the area and found the one person who could help her keep the Desolace secure for a short time. At least by foot, an army couldn't march into the region easily, and it would definitely come to that if she took the city. She could see him, conversing quietly with Master Thal'darah and Elder Sareth'na

"Lord Fallowmere." Shandris called out, advancing on the Lord and protector of Stonetalon Mountains.

"Sentinel General, how may I be of service?" He responded, his calm stoic gaze turning from the two druids, his eyes boring into her despite the coolness of his gaze.

His presence was an intimidating one, for he held over two thousand years over her, for he was a leader both in politics and in war. Fallowmere had been among the leading caste of Shari'adune, until its fall to the Burning Legion, and in that time he rallied survivors and led a counter offensive against them. His was a tale of myth and fact, for his rising in defiance was inspiring as he held these mountains against the demons ten thousand years ago as he holds it against all other enemies now.

"I have some news that may interest you." Shandris replied, quickly recounting the issue involving Ethel Rethor and the Horde's interest in taking the city.

"That does bode ill news for all." Fallowmere replied, his expression only shifting minutely as he listened. "While I have the forces to hold back a major force, I fear that the Horde may have a better chance of meeting my defences than those of the Centaur. I am not equipped to handle a more heavily armed and unified force assaulting Stonetalon."

Shandris feared as much, the Stonetalon Defenders were outfitted to taking out the more hostile forces in the mountains. The Centaur, Harpies, and giant spiders were among the norm, with a few assaults from Grimtotem and foolhardy orcs being the latter. But if an actual army marched into the mountains, they would be outmatched by a better armed enemy force.

"But from your lodge, cannot you oversee the entire valley that leads to the Desolace? Would you not be able to defend it?" Shandris inquired.

"Yes and no, that valley leads directly behind several of our major defensive lodges down the mountain. If a sizable force assaulted there many of our forwards defences down the mountain would be lost. But that pass cannot be held, it is open ground and not easily defended. If it came to a battle, larger numbers would overwhelm my own easily." Fallowmere replied.

That was concerning.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Shandris asked.

"My men can still defend the valley, but if anyone uses the pass through Red Rock Retreat then there is nothing I can do. While I know the Tauren there would not betray us and risk incurring our wrath, they would not without knowledge of a way into the Desolace and through the mountains to their allies." Fallowmere replied.

She sighed, it would seem that she could only work with what she was given, and that was little. Fallowmere wouldn't stand a chance if an army came along and assaulted the narrow valley, she knew his forced were meant to ambush any force that appeared and destroy them. Worked well against the Centaur, but if the Horde came in with better armaments, then Fallowmere would be in trouble.

Shandris knew she couldn't allow Ethel Rethor to be taken, if it did than Stonetalon would be in danger just as much as Feralas.

Her army would need to leave immediately, but even then they would have the Horde on their heels every step of the way. If they did not get to the city quickly then there would be a fight, one that she did not have time to win before the Horde arrives with their army. She needed to take the city quickly and lock it down, it was the only way.

'Maybe sending Quintus would work, have him speak with Adelina or Caren, both of them may be able to convince Mordent, at least, that surrendering was in their people's best interest.' She doubted the other nobles would be so easily swayed, but if it came down to it, intimidation will have to do.

She would speak with him soon, hopefully he was up for the idea of going there.

'Sometimes I wish things were not so complicated.' Shandris thought. 'Too think, a general who desires peace over war.'


	9. Aftermath: Willow

**These events take place during Chapter 60**

* * *

 **Transcendence: Gaiden**

 **Chapter 09: Aftermath - Willow**

 _Desolace_

 _Two Days before the Battle of the Breach_

The roof was creaking again, the winds had picked up, there would be a sandstorm soon. But she didn't mind, such minor concerns never really took her interest, not unlike what was in front of her now.

In her small shack in the middle of this desolate plane, which is where this region's name came from, she did her research for the benefit of her organization. It was here that her efforts were to hopefully bear her fruit in which she may return to her brethren with her head held high and be proven to be right. Recent developments have all but showed she would be returning back to Silithus in the next few weeks.

But in a way she was sad to leave her humble abode.

It was so nice living here, the peace and quiet were just what she needed, away from the buzzing and chittering down south. With all those Hives popping up in the desert it was impossible to get anything done, especially when those damn Silithids kept eating her work. Sure, the Desolace had the hollering Centaur and the demonic chanting of warlocks, just to name a few, and it was a constant hassle to deal with them.

But the last few weeks had seen most if not all of that disappear, making this barely tolerable place to live into a decent holiday home.

She was very happy for that, to no longer have to protect her little rickety hut from those damn demon crazed orcs of the Burning Blade clan. Their fortress was only a few kilometres from here, but a fortnight ago that place all but went up in smoke.

Also with the Highborne attempting to exterminate the entire Centaur race, and doing a good job at it, they certainly had made things quieter. Everything was so peaceful now, she didn't have to kill anyone for a whole two weeks, that was something she hadn't done, well, ever since settling here.

Although, sad to say, things have not been as relaxing for her as one might think.

"Why must I remain here? What purpose would you keep me here corpse woman."

Sad to say things did not improve for her, mostly because while the rampaging orcs and centaur were gone, Willow had two other problems dropped into her lap. One such problem was currently glaring at her from his makeshift cage, which was where he slept and lived against his will.

"I helped you with those Highborne, what other reason could you have for me to remain here?"

Willow turned in her seat and looked at the Night Elf, his black robes were tattered and soaked in old blood. He was worse for wear, even after a month he was still in such a sorry state, but that couldn't be helped since food was scarce and she had been preoccupied in other things then feeding him.

"I demand to be released!"

"Not yet, we still need you." Willow replied, rasping as she spoke as her decaying throat made it difficult to speak. Or it was possibly her lungs, she was not sure, so much of her body had rotted out that she didn't know if she even had most of her organs left anymore.

But she digressed, what possible use could they have for a novice mage who learned from the Warlocks of the Burning Blade. That she did not understand, but when she received a missive to collect him from the fortress she was surprised. He was near dead but her quick intervention saved him, saved him for what came later.

A hard knock on her door brought her from her reverie, and with a quick wave of her hand the lock was unlatched and the winds blew the old worn door open. It smacked against the wall, sand blew into her home and put an even thicker layer on the ground. Quickly someone rushed inside and shut the door, letting out a hack as he spat out whatever had tried to fly down his throat.

"Ah, finally made it back I see." Willow said, smiling as she watched her colleague enter her home. "What took you? From what I know you are not required to remain in Nijel's Point after you completed your mission."

He rolled his eyes at her statement, it was so easy to see he was not in the best of moods. He threw aside his tattered cloak and took a seat, his eyes gazed into her lifeless dead ones and she could see some concern in them. Not for her of course, he wasn't that chivalrous, but there was something that had rattled him.

"I have done everything asked of me, even if most of it was pointless." He replied, glowering as he made the declaration and tossing his had aside. "I came with you to Thuderaxe Hold, took that Elven girl to Nijel's Point, and totally disregarded the fact that the Sceptre of Light I had been searching for was within reach."

"Orders are orders, after all you were pulled off that, they said they would see about collecting it later." Willow replied, giving her dark haired friend a smirk. "Besides, you had the easy jobs, all you had to do was put words into others ears."

"And what words they were. Telling those Sentinels about the artefacts in Sargeron, which we let get taken by the Highborne. Instructing that novice mage on the intricacies of the Obelisk of Elune, how to counter it, and also telling her how to get to Shadowprey Village. Do you understand how hard it was for me to convince her to go there out of the blue? I had not thought of a cover story!"

His rambling was getting a little grating, even if her sense were as dead as she was didn't mean she was deaf. Honestly though, she now understood why he got such a simple assignment, the poor fool was better off scrounging through dirt and rocks to find items. In fact, it was laughable that he said he was part of the Argent Dawn, as if those failing excuses for Paladins would send one of their own all the way out here.

"But matters in Nijel's Point prevented me from leaving quickly. Also the elementals were getting restless; reaching here was not easily done." He glanced off towards nothing, something had rattled him. "We need to leave, the Obelisk is being activated, the clouds are beginning to move over the region, we will not have much time."

"Do not worry, I received word from a trusted source, they say that the clouds will do us no harm." Willow replied, waving off his concern and turning back to the item she was studying. But her colleague was not going to drop the matter so easily.

"Is this the same source that has given us these bizarre orders?" He inquired, crossing his arms and looking even more annoyed, not that she could blame him.

"One in the same." Willow replied, cutting open a single strange of the nimble substance and watching as arcane energies pulsed within the membrane.

"I tire of these games; they make no sense, why were we be made to do this? It makes no sense."

Willow sighed, she was trying to study these Webs and all she could do was listen in on this damn fool ramble on. No wonder he was sent here alone, Azore Aldamort was not the easiest person to work with.

"What we did was to fill in the gaps of a much larger plan." Willow replied, wagging her bony finger – literal bone – at her human counterpart. "Do you actually think that all we did was for some bizarre test to see if we would follow each and every whim of our masters? Loyalty is one thing, but if they make themselves look mad they will lose the respect and faith of others."

"Of that I can agree." Azore said.

"Then perhaps you should look at the bigger picture of what we did and how much we have helped accomplish here, and beyond." Willow replied, because unlike Azore she actually understood that everything that was done here was to ensure things came to a very unique conclusion.

For while she had taken a prisoner, Tyranis Malem, Azore had rescued a prisoner, Dalinda Malem, and brought her back to Nijel's Point. He had become a hero there, helping a respected warrior rescue the daughter of a very powerful merchant family in Darnassus. That gave him the freedom to roam the outpost and have the ear of its commanding officer.

That is where he needed to be, so that he could give wisdom where it was needed. From there he had likely received specific instructions and orders on what to do, she had no idea what they were but if they were anything like hers she wasn't understanding his apprehension.

"I fail to see what we have done here as beneficial, all we did was lose a lot of powerful artefacts to the hands of our enemies and created an unstable situation we are not in control of." Azore said, his tone was irrational as expected before it became derivative the next. "But I assume that this is all part of the grand plan is it not?"

Azore may be a member of the Twilight Hammer, and a trusted agent, but he often lacked the imagination to understand that sometimes orders don't need to make sense. After all, they had achieved great things with only minor manipulations, but he certainly did not see it like that.

"Of course, while you were dallying in Nijel's Point giving directions as they were needed I was doing the same here." Willow replied, before she gave an annoyed gurgle – she tried to huff but didn't have enough lips left to do so.

She had so much to do, so many pieces to maintain and control.

Gaining the compliance of Tyranis Malem, the prisoner that was still sulking in his cage, had been a crucial part to their operation. He had been a key component for setting the events that plunged this entire region into the chaotic battlefield it was now.

She recalled finding two Highborne mages, only a few days after rescuing Tyranis, they were searching for a new source of arcane magic in the region. They had been searching many of the old ruins for any fonts of magical energy, but only ever found demons and a few stray artefacts. Their search would have been fruitless, had it not been for her coming upon them.

Capturing them had been easy, they were weak and drained of their power. Then it occurred to her about the next set of orders she received, about why she needed Tyranis and his skills for this task. For what the Warlocks of the Burning Blade failed in diversity, they made up for it in being masters of mental domination. Something that Tyranis had been trained in.

His purpose had been made clear, for with his help she had been able to use the same mental dominating spell upon them to gleam from them what their mission was. It was not something she wasn't unaware of, in fact it was the reason she also had been sent out to collect them as they travelled near Sargeron.

Rhyanda and Tarelvir, mages sent by Mordent Evershade, they had been most informative and useful. Not for what they knew or what they were doing, but for what they had helped her achieve in the following days. For she did not just gleam knowledge from them, she also gave them knowledge.

She had placed many thoughts into their heads.

Willow had been given clear instructions, what to tell them and what to make them do. With Tyranis' help she had manipulated their memories and been able to control them, allowing her to feed them information and not realize where it had come from.

Even after they had fulfilled their purpose they still served as her thralls, they had done much for her within Ethel Rethor. But in essence they had always done what they needed, after all many of the events unfolding within the Highborne's upper ranks were thanks to Tarelvir and Rhyanda.

"We have accomplished so much here." Willow replied, smiling widely at the possibilities that could come from this.

"And lost a lot as well, not just the Sceptre of Light but dozens of other artefacts, the Twilight Council will be most displeased." Azore stated.

"Oh, I don't think we will have to worry about that." Willow replied, she knew that everything was on schedule and going as she had been told it would.

"I fail to see why we would both not be executed for failing in our missions?" Azore said, before he gave a snort. "What am I thinking, you were kicked out of the order for your wild theories and postulations, me on the other hand have a reputation to uphold. And with that gone I am as dead as you are."

Willow didn't think he understood the irony of that statement, or possibly he did and was going for an ironic twist with it. Either way she didn't really care enough to think about.

"What I have done here will bring me back into the fold, you would be surprised how old fashioned the Twilight Hammer is with its members. If they don't get results they are immediately cast out, look at what happened to Highlord Demitrian." Willow replied, remembering the former Highlord and his fall from grace within the Twilight Hammer.

"That fool stuck to old ways and look where it got him, as subservient to the Elementals as that Codexia." Azore replied. "But I do not know how you think anything you have done here will get you back into the Twilight Hammer."

"Warlock Magic and the Arcane arts have only taken us so far, the old ways are coming back. The ways of the elementals, and I intend to bring all I know back to my masters, along with help them with their plans here." Willow replied.

"What do you mean?" Azore asked.

"Tsk tsk, you should know that is above your paygrade Azore, you are better off finding things and relaying words than actually doing anything important. After all, that is the only thing you have been put towards in this entire time." Willow replied, smirking as she made the quip.

Azore didn't like that, he didn't like being considering inferior to an outcast.

"Careful girl, I am more powerful than you give me credit for." Azore threatened.

"Maybe, but are you as powerful as her?" Willow asked, gesturing to the side and towards her second tenant.

Sitting on her cot was a pale skinned elf, Sin'dorei to be exact, the woman had long auburn hair and glowing green eyes. Along her arms were the same glowing webs that Willow was studying, pulsing with power and ready to unleash them against Azore should she command it.

"Perhaps if you had brought her to our masters personally maybe they would have given praise, but I think it is best I take it instead. For I am the one in control now." Willow replied.

Another victim to Tyranis and his magical arts, the girl had been brought back half dead by Azore and the poor fool had not realized just how valuable she was. As usual, the man simply had no imagination.

"In control of what? A few Warlocks and mages? What could you possibly do with them?" Azore said, backing down from a confrontation.

What could she do with them?

A smirked crossed her face as she realized the possibilities that lay before her fingertips. With Lethtendris and her webs, Rhyanda and Tarelvir within Ethel Rethor, and the good Tyranis Malem being the puppets master that pulls their strings as she commands.

Oh, she could do so much.

* * *

 **The plot thickens.**


End file.
